Twisted Tales
by JadeRose1
Summary: Twisted tales by Jaderose1 and rose.waldron.9. These are random writings of some of the darker things our muses throw in our heads. Various Pairings TBD SLASH
1. Intro Disclaimer

Twisted tales by Jaderose1 and .9. These are random writings of some of the darker things our muses throw in our heads. I hear you asking, 'Darker how can you be darker?' We can be and you know it. Most will be single chapter stories, others will be a few but no more than 3 if we can help it. Here is the warnings!:

These tales may contain: kidnapping, non-con sex, torture of the mental and physical kind, permanent injury or death of characters. These may be and in some cases will be down right disturbing. Some may be based on characters of other stories going in direction we didn't originally plan for the sake of the original story or scenes not written prior. They are more of a what if then part of it...like a parallel universe of those characters.

We welcome feedback of people you may wish to be written. We just ask you keep the 'victim' to one of the following.: Cena, Orton, Seth, Roman, Dean, Cody, Miz, Hunter, Batista, Bray Wyatt, Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, Michael Cole,Sheamus, Uso.

For the 'Aggressor' we are pretty open. PLEASE don't get upset if you make a suggestion and don't see it written of course the subjects picks are at our discretion.


	2. Roman and John Cena-Shower Slaughter

A lone figure waited in the darkness of the private room. He could hear as people moved out in the hallway and slowly over time the sounds grew less and less until it was just silence for a long time. One may wonder was he the only soul left around, but a turn of his head saw the bag off to the side that belonged to another man. He licked his lips as he waited, crouched down out of sight.

John Cena walked down the long arena to where his private locker room was. Always the committed one to the company he was normally the first superstar to arrive and the last to leave. He was wearing his trademark shorts, black ones and was bare chested as he had tossed his shirt to a kid in the crowd. He loved the peace and privacy of a large, empty building in his hectic life. Reaching the room, John opened the door and stepped inside to enjoy a quick shower and clothing change.

The figure watched as John entered the room. He stayed hidden from view as John went to gather his belongings for his shower. The other man moved closer in the shadows. John bent over his bag, humming to himself as he pulled out his shampoo and body wash. He was thankful he had remembered to pack a clean set of clothing, pulling out a pair of boxers, jeans and a T-shirt. As John stood up and closed the locker he was shoved harshly against it. Before he could turn a forearm was pressed to the back of his neck, pinning him.

"What the hell?" John protested in surprise as he dropped his clean clothes and toiletries to the floor. He couldn't move his head to see who his attacker was as he felt adrenaline rush through him. The intruder's other hand moved to feel down John's side until it reached his hip, It then slid around to grope his ass. John jumped at the unwanted touch, panting as his heart raced. "Get your fucking hands off me." He tried to move his arms up to break the hold on his neck.

Before John could take hold the pressure seemed to lessen, but only for a brief moment before the arm slammed hard against the sensitive area of John's body, causing his head to smack the locker door. John felt the room begin to spin as his head crashed against the lockers. His body slumped to the floor as everything went black. The man felt as John slipped from his grasp. At first wondering if it was a ploy to slip free, but then he saw he was out cold. "Fuck." The deep voice cursed himself. He grabbed the shirt John dropped before pulling up the dead weight frame before heading into the large shower room. He set John down on the tile floor and then he started to tear the shirt apart. He used strips to tie John's hands to an exposed pipe that feed the hot water to the shower.

John was only out a few minutes before he began to stir with a groan. He blinked his eyes, confused as he looked around. When John's eyes opened he could only see distorted shadows as most of the showers room lights had been knocked out except for some farther away. A large figure stood near by watching him. John's hands were tied toward the pipe, limiting his movement.

"W-Who's there?" John called out, seeing the figure silently standing. He looked at his bound hands, giving a pull to try to break the cloth but it held. He could see the remains of his T-shirt laying close by on the floor. "What do you want? Money?" He was on his knees kneeling on the floor, bound hands in front of him.

"No...you." The deep voice replied. There was a familiarity to the tone. "Been watching you for awhile, John,"

John knew he had heard the voice before then it clicked in his mind. "Roman? What the hell, Man? Is this a prank?" The guys were notorious for their sometimes crazy stunts. The man walked closer, crouching down to let John see his pale eyes in the dim light.

His head cocked to the side. "Do I look like I'm playing? Does it look like some joke?"

John felt dread in his stomach as he made eye contact with the Samoan. There was something almost sinister in those eyes as they studied him. "No...it doesn't." He said at last. "What are you doing then?"

"You see, John...I am known for going after what I want and...taking it." He reached a hand under John's jaw, running down his throat slowly. "You are something I wanted for quite some time. You seem to think I am not even worth a look though." He yanked his hand away before slapping John, giving an even darker look.

John saw spots from the slap, shaking his head to clear it. It was true Roman had approached him a time or two casually after a show but he hadn't dwelt on it. "Fuck, Man. Nothing personal. You're just too young for me."

"What the fuck does age have to do with anything?" The younger man sneered. "That bimbo you parade around is nearly the same age as me."

"Well, age and I'm more into the ladies." John tried to reason with Roman. "C'mon...untie me."

"What will you give me in exchange?" The larger man still peered at him before taking a hand to run it over John's back side. "You may be more into the ladies...but I know not fully."

John jerked his body angrily away from Roman as far as he could. "Nothing. I only have sex when I want and with who I want. Not like this. Let me go or lose your fucking job for assault."

"So close minded...you may even like it." The younger man told him. "Keep jerking and you will only cut into your wrists and make the knots tighter. What if you make them so tight I can't undo them?"

"Then you'll have to get help to get me out and I'll report you." John said stubbornly as he tugged with all his strength, wincing. "I have nothing against you, Roman but I swear if you touch me in ANY way I'll make sure your ass gets fired."

"Or I just beat you senseless...use you….then leave you for some poor sap to find your carcass." The larger man smirked.

"You wouldn't do that. You're not that kind of man." John tried to protest, hoping he was right. Surely Roman wasn't a monster. "I would have to turn you in and you'd lose your job."

Roman crouched down more to John's level. "You already threatened that. So what more would I lose? Either way I am out of a job. Either way I very well may get arrested."

John's mind raced as he tried to think. He had a gift for talking his way out of a bad situation so he did something he never did...he lied. "You really want me that much? I'll tell you something...I was behind your loss at Mania...I didn't think you were ready." In reality John had nothing to do with Vince's decision to put the belt on Seth. He just knew how important it was to Roman. He prayed the lie would turn off the Samoan's obsession for him. "You still want me now?"

Roman's face hardened even more, as any traces of the cockiness faded. He slowly stood up. "You bastard." He snarled before kicking John in the side. He then straddled John's back before bending to grab him under the chin to yank up. "You think that will fucking stop me?!" John's mock confession only infuriated the younger man more.

John gasped from the kick, pain shooting through his body. "Leave me alone." He gasped, not able to think of another comeback. "Don't I disgust you?"

"And maybe I should just save everyone from your scheming mouth." Roman stated as he glared down at John's face as he forced him to look up. His hair fell around his face like a dark curtain. "We talked of injustices...what more than one who twists the system to keep everyone else down while they continue to try to stay at the top?"

It took a lot of scare the older man but Roman was doing it. He was tied in a probably mostly abandoned building with a huge, pissed off guy. John decided to drop the act and come clean, hoping to bide time until maybe a janitor would pass by. "I...I lied, Roman. I didn't have a thing to do with Mania. I hoped it would piss you off so you'd leave me alone." His eyes tried to convey his honesty. "Hell, I opened my gym for you and Seth."

Roman scowled as he dropped John's head before standing. "How do I know you're not lying now to try to save your skin?" He moved to step away a little bit, his back turned to John. The memories of John mentoring struck a cord with the younger man. He lowered his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Believe what you want it's the truth." John admitted quietly, deciding to be honest and to hell with his pride. "I'm scared, Man. I was grasping at straws. Don't do this"

Roman shook his head, feeling confused. "What the hell am I doing?" He almost whispered but the voice echoed off the tiles.

John began to fill with hope hearing the voice. Maybe he could reason with the younger man. "C'mon, Roman...let me go...you don't want to hurt me." Roman shook his head, but what was he saying no to...the freeing or the not hurting. He licked his lips as his mind raced. Either way he was screwed in this...should he just finish it or save a shred of respect? The silence wore on and John began getting desperate. He had tried everything to talk his way out of this. In a last ditch effort for help he opened his mouth to scream in his best promo voice hoping there may be janitors or staff in the building. "HELP! I NEED HELP HERE!"

Roman's confused face grew hard again before he turned to walk to John, yanking his head back. In the flickering light tracks of tears could be seen on his face. "SHUT UP...FUCKING SHUT UP!" He snarled. He was moments away from freeing John, but his mouth may have threatened that. He shoved him away causing John's head to hit the tile nearby as Roman made his way to the discarded fabric.

John felt pain as his head hit the hard floor. He felt panicked, in full survival mode. "HELP! SOMEONE!" He cried out stubbornly, water misting his eyes from hitting the floor. He wasn't going to just sit back and let Roman destroy him. He had to try.

Roman ripped more fabric off the shirt, coming back to John. "I...I warned...warned you." He jammed one piece in John's mouth when he opened it to try to yell again. He then clamped the second piece around John's head to tie it behind his head. The nearly choked up man became eerily calm. "I have nothing else to lose now. Do I?" He stated as he stood up. The darkness in him warring with his morals made it hard for him to seem excited about capturing his prize finally. When would he get the chance again? Never...never again and he knew it. Roman started to remove the shirt he was wearing.

John began to fight the cloth binding his wrists until the pain became unbearable...anything to escape the man who was his captor. He hated feeling so helpless and exposed this way. Only small, panicked grunts could escape his packed mouth. "Things could have gone so much better...if only you weren't so stuck on a number." Roman told him calmly. As he finished removing his boots then rest of his clothing the man didn't see overly excited by his actions. Why was he still doing it though? The dark shadows of the flicking lights blocked John from getting a true picture of Roman's tormented eyes. He turned, walking to another area of the room only to return a moment later with a small bottle clenched in his hands.

John's chest heaved as he felt a sickness fill him in the center of his stomach. He could hardly believe this...strong men like him weren't supposed to get sexually assaulted. Not that anyone should but this was unbelievable. The pain in his wrists forced him to stop struggling as things seemed to stand still. Roman was planning on making John as conflicted as he was. He walked behind the older man, lowering to a knee he sat the bottle down before working to open and lower John's shorts and briefs. John didn't even realize it as hot tears trailed from his eyes as he was stripped. It wasn't that he wasn't into men or even that Roman was unattractive. It just felt so...humiliating...so degrading to be exposed against his will. To be used like some kind of toy with no regard to what he wanted. He braced him for the pain he knew was coming. John knew rape was often used to assert control and would be brutal.

Roman took some of the liquid from the bottle on his fingers. He worked them between John's ample cheeks brushing the tightened hole. "Fuck, John...your skin feels so good."He slowly pushed with two fingers to squeeze the two rings of muscle open for him. John was taken off guard by the actions. Roman was using lube and prepping him first? It was nothing like he had expected and though it still disgusted him his body didn't know how to react to the almost gentle touch.

Roman continued slowly pumping his fingers before turning them in search of the spot to cause John's body to tingle even if against his own wishes...cause his body to warm even if his mind cursed every moment. John felt an unexpected jolt of sexual heat through him as Roman's gentle probing located his prostate. He couldn't believe it as he felt his cock give a twitch in response, making him feel dirty. What kind of a slut got hard while they were tied up and being assaulted? A muffled moan could be heard as the older man wanted to disappear.

Roman gave a satisfied sound hearing John as he repeated it. He licked his lips feeling John's body react despite protests of his mind. He could feel his own body react to John's reactions. John wanted to curse as he felt his cock growing hard from all the stimulation. He almost wished the Samoan had been hard and brutal with him...anything but forcing him to like what was happening. Hard pants left his nose as the waves of sexual heat kept coming from his prostrate to his cock. "Good Hmm?" Roman commented but it didn't sound taunting. After a few more moments he was growing hard with need himself. He withdrew his fingers and moved to fill the now empty space with his thickened member. Roman pushed slowly, giving a grunt at the tightened space made easier by the lube.

John began to break as he heard himself moan as Roman pushed inside him. Why did it have to feel so damn good even while his stomach churned? He knew he could never turn Roman in now. He would be a laughingstock...a company slut...Nikki would be repulsed. Who the hell gets off being violated? They would assume he wanted it. "God, John...you feel good...Wi-wish the situation was different." Roman's tone was a faint moan yet something else, was there actual remorse?

Tears wet John's eyes as his body was manipulated. Roman was large inside him and the stimulation had him almost dripping already. He knew he could never look Roman in the eye again. The younger man was probably gloating over what a slut he was. A part of him wanted to fight but what was the use? He couldn't move or talk and his body seemed to crave more. Roman moved one hand to grab at John's cock feeling the dampness as he neared the head. "Yeah...fuck, yeah." He moaned out. "Good….fuck, John." He panted as he stroked him more with the slow long strokes he was taking.

John closed his eyes in shame as his cock throbbed in Roman's hand. Why couldn't the younger man just hurry and fuck him so he could be alone? Not even the bullying he had endured in high school could compare to the numbing despair he felt now. What had he ever done to deserve this from Roman? Years of raising his self esteem only to be torn to shreds by a man he would have considered a respected co worker...maybe even a friend.

"Yes, John let go...please." Why did Roman plead, he was turned away why did he care of John's pleasure now? He focused on John's more than his own, why though? A broken sob left the gagged older man as he reached his physical climax minutes later, his release coating Roman's hand. John's mind tried to block out the violation, the way Roman felt inside him but it was useless. He felt like dirt...trash. Roman groaned as the tightness and the feeling of John's cock throb and surrender. "Yes...good." He slowed, actually pulling out. He accomplished what he wanted. He moved to his discarded pants, searching the variety of pockets.

John was so ashamed he didn't move, almost retreating into his head from the trauma. It didn't even register to him that Roman had never cum. If word of this got out his career was over. Roman found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pen knife taking it over to John. He cut the cloth on John's wrists, careful not to cut his skin. He saw how red they were, but he saw no cuts. He tried to assure himself that the circulation would return. "No one will know unless you tell." He told John in a low tone. "No one will know how you allowed yourself to give in to nature." A haunted look showed in his pale eyes. "I am sorry, John...I know it doesn't make amends. I can't erase it besides to no longer be a stain on you." He stood back up a moment before looking down at John. "Bye, John." Roman turned, heading to another area of the room.

John sat in shock a few long minutes, falling back to sit on the floor. He pulled the torn shirt from his mouth with shaking hands then spat out the damp cloth. Hearing his phone go off in his pants pocket he crawled to where they lay to look...Nikki. Was it possible only an hour had passed since he entered the locker room? She wanted to know where he was...she was at the hotel waiting. After the call he stood to his feet, empty eyes looking down at the mess on his stomach. He would have to shower...not that he would feel clean after. It was all for show to save his precious reputation. He moved like a zombie toward the shower, not even thinking of soap. No, he wouldn't tell a soul. Some secrets were better kept locked away.

In the other corner of the large room Roman sat on the cold tile floor. He knew deep down he could never take back what he did. He knew John was in full right to destroy his life, to do so would destroy so many others. To cause a shame on his family. He heard as John's phone rang. He heard as he spoke to Nikki, telling her he was delayed. He heard as John got up and started the water. Roman hoped the water would mask his action. Why did he feel John's noble soul despite the tear he placed in it would try to stop him. He glanced at his distorted reflection in the thin blade in his hand. He raised his left wrist placing the blade against it. "I am truly sorry." He whispered. He pressed against the soft flesh as a line of crimson formed.

John knew nothing of Roman's dark actions in the same room as he used almost scalding hot water in an attempt to clean himself again. There was no soap, only hot water and his shaking hands to rinse the evidence of his shame away. In his grieving mind he could picture Roman bragging to his friends about what a cheap lay he was although he had promised not to. Tears fell from his eyes and mingled with the shower as sobs shook his chest. Sometimes he felt his looks were a curse even more so than being thin and picked on as a kid. The carefree light was gone from the once happy blue eyes. He felt so old. John wondered if Nikki would even recognize him.

More crimson came from the lines as the younger man slowly drew more until a faint sound passed his lips...sadness, shame, regret all reflected in his eyes. Dropping the blade with a faint clang he reached his right hand up in an attempt to turn the water on to begin rinsing the blood away that was spilling down to the tiled floor. Roman didn't care if it was hot or cold. The world was feeling numb to him as he laid his head back against the wall.

When John emerged from the shower he felt the world stop turning at the horrifying sight. Roman was slumped on the tile floor with a knife lying nearby. Blood and water was everywhere and the Samoan's steely eyes were already glazing over. John gave a cry of anguish and surprise as he fell to his knees in front of Roman, still naked. "Roman? Roman?" He could hardly recognize the sound of his own voice as it echoed. "What did you do?" It came out as a wail. "I wasn't going to tell anyone!"

Roman's eyes tried to move but it seemed like there was nothing. Why did his actions matter to John, he had hurt the man. He was right though. Some how he knew despite the pain, the unseen wounds he caused John would care. Why did he care though? What was he besides a monster? Even with the shower water tears could be seen pooling in the pale orbs just begging to be spilled. John shut off the water. His hands trembling so hard he could barely function. He studied the man's eyes for signs of life still there. "You would kill yourself...because of me? I'm not worth it." He cried out, moving to grab his dirty shorts, sliding them on. His body shook as he called 911 to ask for help, his career be damned.

By the time the two men were found Roman had died, his mind just slipping into a blank nothingness taking the secret of his actions with him. John was found with the man's head laying in his lap, blood covering his hands as his eyes stared off into nothing. He was never the same after that day. Rumors spreading through the company like wild fire. Some blamed John for Roman's death...none of them knew how much that gossip hurt him. He retired the next year and chose to end his relationship with Nikki. All he could see when he looked at himself was trash. He had always wanted to be healthy and attractive but all it got him was pain. Roman haunted his dreams every night until one day his body was found at his home, drowned in his pool after heavy drinking. To the older man it was a welcome relief. No one could judge him any longer. Sometimes life can be harder than the strength it takes to get up and fight. Sometimes words like never give up aren't enough there are monsters in the world and all too often the demons we fear most are found lurking within us.


	3. Cena and Owens-Cashing out at MITB

John Cena was hurting and pissed as he limped back stage after his match with Kevin Owens at Money In the Bank. He had won but then been attacked when he tried to be a good sport and shake his opponent's hand. Randy gave John a sympathetic look as the older man passed him. He sometimes thought John was too good hearted for his own good. John grabbed a drink at catering and then made his way to his private locker room, the US title draped on his shoulder. There were people milling about as two more matches remained for the night.

When John entered the room he didn't see the other man at first. A cocky smile was on his lips. "Super Cena doesn't feel so super now do you?"

"I think a world title out ranks a US belt." Kevin smirked as he stood. He laid his title on the chair he was in. "Why don't you come put me out yourself...champ?" He stepped closer to John.

John wanted to fight Kevin. He really did. His body ached and he would have loved to take his frustration out on the man who caused it. But always the level headed one John knew he had to think of his career. "You don't know how much I'd love that but you know company policy on fighting. One offence gets at least a suspension." He moved to limp toward the door, his fists clenched in anger he was holding back.

Kevin smirked with a toothy grin smirk. "Well you got two options." He started to speak as he blocked John's path. "Fight me...or suck me." The smirk returned to his lips after he finished talking.

John's eyes widened at the younger man's audacity. "You're deluded if you think I'd even think of sucking you. " He debated a moment before throwing a punch to Kevin's stomach, wanting to wipe the smug smirk off his face. Kevin sucked air a second from the punch, but not as bad as John may have thought. When he dropped to his knees he swung a jab right at John's family jewels. He drew deep breaths with a seething glare.

John cried out at the unexpected agony. He fell to his knees, bent over in pain. Kevin raised up, delivering a knee to John's nose, smirking at the sound. "What was that again?" He reached behind him to flip the lock on the door. John's body was wracked with pain. He was sure his nose was broken from the impact and the sickening crack that was heard. He was on his hands and knees, chest heaving as a trail of blood dripped from his nose to the locker room floor.

Before John realized it Kevin was sitting on his back, pulling up on his head in an almost headlock. "Oh no snappy comebacks this time, Champ? No little pearls of wisdom?"

"Get the fuck off me." John said in a throaty tone, trying to fight through the pain. He tried to knock Kevin off but he had been injured earlier so his body wasn't a hundred per cent now and the younger man was not small.

"Did you just say fuck me?" Kevin laughed as he pulled up more, nearly choking John out. John felt himself start to black out as his body fought for precious air. He couldn't speak, only made desperate sounds in an attempt to breathe. "Well if a world class cock sucker won't grace me with a demonstration guess I need to enjoy something else almost as famous." Kevin sneered as he felt John begin to fall limp under him. He dropped John in a heap before he stood to look in John's bag for a few things. "Let's see here."

He pulled out a wrist band and some of the tape the guys use to wrap their wrists with. He pulled John's arms back using the tape to secured them together, wrapping at least a good ten times to make sure it would hold. He then went to stuff the band in John's mouth, not caring he would have trouble breathing with his nose messed up. He then wrapped the tape around John's head to secure the band in place. John could be heard giving shallow breaths through his busted nose, streaks of dried blood on his face. The man began to stir a few minutes later with a groan, trying to move and realizing his situation. His eyes widened in surprise as he fought the tape binding his wrists.

Kevin kicked John on the side. "See, it could have been easier." He moved to begin removing John's shorts and underwear. While John was knocked out Kevin had found some lotion in John's bag. John cried out but of course it was muffled by the cloth and tape. Kevin wouldn't even stoop so as to rape him would he? He would have tried harder to resist but he was having enough trouble trying to breathe through his nose enough not to smother.

Kevin hit John's ass hard. "Oh and don't try to give me guilt about my wife and kids...She left because of you." He scowled hitting, John again. "Of course I don't dare bring that out on camera." John groaned at the hit. This wasn't an erotic spanking like he enjoyed. It was meant to punish and hurt him. What was Kevin talking about his wife left because of him? He didn't even know her.

Kevin went to lower his shorts. In his rage the adrenalin has made him hard and he planned on rectifying the issue. He used some of the lotion to slick his cock before kneeling behind John. John knew what was coming but felt powerless to stop it. For some reason the younger man hated him. He braced himself, tears trailing from his eyes. Despite locker room talk he wasn't really a slut and was in a committed relationship with someone he loved. But how do you fight back when you can hardly even breathe?

Kevin wasted little time in the act being harsh, cold and cruel as he just took what he wanted from John's body no matter how much it crushed his body and quite possibly his spirit. Even if he enjoyed the rare feeling he kept his voice down, not wishing to be overheard. John gave a muffled cry of pain when Kevin tore him during the vicious act. His cock was still limp, getting no satisfaction from the attack as he was used by the younger man. All he could feel was agony as his body throbbed. Feeling Kevin inside him made John feel dirty and tainted.

When Kevin was done he laughed as he stood up fixing his shorts. "Thanks for the good time." He headed for the door to unlock it.

John lay nearly unconscious on the floor as his chest heaved while he struggled to breathe. His face was streaked with tears and blood and his legs were tinted red in places from the assault on his ass. When Kevin moved to open the door Randy Orton pushed it open at that moment, dressed in his ring gear. He stepped into the room, looking confused at Kevin. "Why are you here?"

Kevin gulped, his mouth slightly gaped open. He was doing a good impression of a fish as he looked slightly up at the taller man. Randy looked over Kevin's shoulder, his steely blue eyes hardening as he took in the sight of John. Several emotions flickered across his face in a matter of seconds as he took in John's bloody, half nude state. His hand trailed behind him to hit the lock on the door. "Did you enjoy yourself, Kevin?" He asked with a smirk, his deep voice deadly calm.

"Um..ah…" Kevin tried to step back under Randy's gaze. His heart wanted to race in his chest. As he stepped back he almost fell backward over John's body.

John raised his head to see Randy towering over Kevin, shame and pain was in his bloodshot, blue eyes. The look snapped something deep inside the Viper bringing out a seething rage he thought he had buried long ago. "I hope you did, Kevin. I hope my boyfriend's ass was worth it." Randy said in a cold tone. Before the other man could speak Randy had charged him, wrapping his hands around Kevin's throat as he squeezed the life out of him. Kevin tried to fight, gripping at whatever he could get a hold of on Randy, but it wasn't much if anything. He grabbed at Randy's wrists trying to pry the iron like grip off him but it was no use. Any attempt to kick at the larger man just ended in glancing blows to his strong thighs. Gasps left his lips before his eyes started to roll back in his head.

"A part of me wants to let you live." Randy hissed as he watched Kevin begin to fade. "For your son's sake. But I think getting rid of you would do him a favor." A few more minutes passed before Kevin's lifeless body slumped to the floor. Only then did the fury leave Randy's eyes, replaced by a look of concern as he looked at his boyfriend. "Hold on, Baby Boy. Daddy's got you." John had passed out from shock at that point. Randy bent to gently free his boyfriend from the restraints so he could breathe freely. He knew Kevin's body would be found so he needed to take John to get help. He would tell the police he killed the man in self defense after walking in on him raping John in his locker room. Randy felt no remorse for what he did. In his mind it was justice. He pulled up John's shorts and underwear and then picked him up bridal style to carry him out to where the medical staff were. John's body trembled in shock and Randy knew he would need tender loving care for awhile. It was something he was more than happy to give.


	4. Dean Bray, Dean Roman-Bray's lil lamb

(As requested by Debwood-1999. Hope we did your idea well)

Bray Wyatt was in the room waiting on the return of his companion, his newest sheep to his flock. Some would say he lost his flock when Eric and Luke left his side. Little did people know they were still his all he had to do was call. None of his flock ever wandered away from his call unless he wished it. Very soon he was planning on having a new sheep brought into his flock, brought by the hand of his last. He moved to a table looking over the laid out items. A razor blade, a wine glass, rope, a black candle already burning and a bottle of wine.

Even if the wayward lamb didn't follow the trail home that night, his guide and he could still have fun.

It was not long before the door opened and Dean Ambrose walked in. He was dressed in his ever present blue jeans and T-shirt, his blue eyes taking in the items that were set out with hunger. "I see you have plans for tonight." He commented with a lick of his lips as the door shut behind him.

"Don't I always, my faithful one?" Bray asked with a smile. "Any more luck luring your friend to my light?"

Dean nodded with a huge grin. "He'll be here in awhile. He may need a little persuading at first though. Just like I did." It made him happy to think he was helping such a good buddy find their way as he had.

"Of course." A grin passed Bray's thick lips through his facial hair. "But that is my speciality. Now, remove your shirt and get over here."

Dean pulled off his shirt without any hesitation. He loved these times with his mentor...his lover. Fading scars could be seen in various places across his chest as he walked close to Bray. This man had taught him so much...how to silence the voices that had plagued him since his troubled childhood. "That's good my child." Bray reached out, brushing Dean's face with an almost oddly soft caress. He then removed his own shirt. He took the knife from the table. "We shall have some on our own fun as we wait our newest member." Bray informed Dean. "Ready, my sweet lamb?"

Dean nodded eagerly, a fire of longing in his eyes. "Yes, I'm always ready for what you give me."

"Good...exactly what I wish to hear." Bray watched Dean as he carefully ran the blade down between Dean's pecs, creating a fine line of crimson to form. Bray leaned down, running his tongue along the cut. The rich crimson coating his tongue before he pulled it back in. "Your turn." Bray told Dean as he lowered his head to repeat the same cut to himself. "Come taste of me."

Dean did not hesitate one moment as he bent to run his tongue over the cut, moaning as his cock twitched from the coppery taste. A faint groan passed Bray's lips from the slight sting the tongue over the cut caused. "Yes, take me into you my child."

Dean lapped at the cut almost like an eager puppy until the blood flow stopped. He raised his head to look at Bray with lust darkened eyes. "You taste perfect, Daddy Bray...like coming home."

"You wish to taste something else now don't you?" Bray asked almost stated with a dark gleam to his otherwise light eyes.

Dean nodded eagerly as he dropped to his knees in front of Bray. "Let me taste you?"

"Of course my child." Bray moved his hands to open the belt then the zipper of the white pants he wore. He the lowered them along with his briefs to expose his already hardening member. "Feast my faithful. Partake of all I am."

Dean wrapped a hand around Bray's cock, pumping it a few times before replacing it with his mouth. Deep moans came from his chest as he tasted the hard flesh of his mentor. There may have been a slight glazed look to him similar to the expressions worn by Luke and Eric. "Mmmm yes. Just like that." Bray spoke with a faint groan as he moved a hand to tangle it in Dean's messy locks.

Dean sucked Bray with enthusiasm, as if his life depended on tasting the essence of the man above him. His own hard on could be seen pressing against the front of his jeans as he bobbed his head up and down, drawing more and more into his hungry mouth. "Yes...oh..yes...you're so good at that my child." Bray moaned his approval, his head tilting back, not seeing as the door began to open.

Dean slurped away at the thick member in his mouth. So focused on his work to please he didn't hear the door either. "What the hell is going on here?" Roman yelled before slamming the door. A look of rage was on his lips. "Get off him, NOW!"

Bray lowered his head, staring at Roman as if unphased by his threat. He released his hold on Dean's hair but licked his lips with a moan as Dean continued his task. "I think it is he who...mmmm...has me." He spoke with a moan even as the smirk danced on his lips.

Dean slowly pulled his mouth free, hearing Roman. A grin graced his face as he stood to his feet. Finally, his brother could join the fold! He glanced at Bray, speaking softly. "Now is the time?" Bray's face grew dark as he had not reached his climax yet.

"Time? TIme for what? What's going on, Dean?" Roman asked with a demanding tone, stepping closer. His face showed his puzzled emotions.

"Why, time for you to see the light." Bray stated simply as he tried to fix himself and contain his aroused state. "Time for you to see the same truths your friend here has."

"What?!" Roman was outraged. "Dean, tell me this is some sick joke you two are trying to pull on me."

Dean's eyes looked almost innocent as he looked at his friend. "No joke, Rome. I've been looking forward to you joining us. Daddy Bray promised we could be a family."

Roman had a look between disgusted and ill. "Daddy Bray? What the fuck has he done to you, Dean? Get away from him. He's nothing but poison."

"Poison?" Bray laughed. "Far from it, Roman. I am the life's blood that give purpose in an otherwise meaningless life."

"You're crazy...fuck, I can't believe all that shit you speak in the ring you think is real." Roman snapped back.

"Such rage...such hostility...shame...shame...if you just release it and join us things could be so much better." Bray replied.

"That's why he wanted a feud with you, Rome. To show you the light." Dean insisted with conviction. "You're my best friend...my brother. I wanted to share with you...the happiness I found."

"Dean, you need help...and not from him. Get over here." Roman told him.

"Look as him, Roman...see the truth within his eyes." Bray told him.

"Sadly he looks like a man on drugs. I don't know what you been poisoning him with Bray, but it's going to stop." Roman said with conviction in his voice.

"Retrieve your...brother, Dean." Bray told him as he pulled the rope from the table and moved for the bed. "Help guide him."

Dean moved almost like a man possessed, taking Roman off guard as he went behind to wrap his arm around the Samoan's neck in almost a headlock as he tried to drag him to the bed. "You'll see, Bro. You'll thank me for this."

Roman gasped trying to shake Dean. "Dean...wh-what the.." His voice squeaked out as he struggled. He was stronger than the other man, but Dean was behind him.

Even in his altered state Dean was no fool. He knew how strong the Samoan was. "I may need help." He admitted to Bray as he managed to drag Roman to the bed, not wanting to release his hold. Bray moved over to help Dean lift the semi unconscious man on the bed.

"Good work...we will make him see soon enough." Bray told him as he moved to secure Roman's wrists with the rope to the bed. Roman grumbled with faint protest as the air slowly returned to his lungs. "Now, come here so we may begin preparing the communion for our newest member." Bray told Dean as he headed back for the table. Dean followed Bray with a smile. He remembered when he had been in Roman's place, brought in during their feud by Luke and Eric. He had screamed and protested but in the end he had seen the light.

Bray took the bottle of wine, pouring some in the glass. "Now your brothers will not be part of it tonight...but your close kinship to Roman should be enough." He told Dean. He took a razor, cutting the palm of his left hand allowing the blood to pool slowly before letting it drop into the glass and into the wine. He then placed the hand over Dean's chest where he was cut earlier. "Put your hand out for me, Child."

A sound could be heard from the bed. "What the hell...Dean! DEAN?! Come on, Man. Let me go!"

"Ignore him for now." Bray told Dean.

Dean put out his hand, his voice soft. "Won't someone...hear him and call the police?" They were in a hotel after all.

Bray smiled. "Did anyone call when you protested my pet?" He took the blade, cutting Dean's hand as he had himself repeating the same actions, leaving blood smeared across both of their chests.

"No." Dean admitted. He had often wondered why no one heard him when he was screaming for help in the restraints.

"Now to work for the other pieces." Bray told Dean as he pulled his hand away and moved toward the bed with the blade and glass.

"Stay the fuck away from me you monster!" Roman shouted.

"Some may say monster...others say messenger." Bray looked at Dean. "Strip my child then work to prepare the newest lamb of the flock for his joining." He set the glass on the nightstand before gripping Roman's wrist.

The larger man hissed at Bray's grip felt like iron. "Let go of me...stop this now!"

"The more you fight...the more the pain will fester...learn to embrace that, Roman." Bray told him as he lower the blade to Roman's hand cutting it. Roman bared his teeth at the pain, crimson bubbling to the surface. Bray set the blade down and took the glass, tipping Roman's palm toward it to drop the blood inside.

Dean nodded as he began to strip himself naked, his outward sign of arousal coming into view. "Thank you for the honor, Daddy Bray." He then moved to the bed and worked to lower Roman's pants and underwear.

"Dean...no…" Roman tried to struggle. "You don't need to do this."

"You're quite welcome my child...just remember what is needed." Bray told Dean as he moved to grab a chair bringing it closer to the bed.

"You'll see, Rome. This will feel so good." Dean assured him. Once his friend was bare he looked at Bray with questioning eyes. "I don't know if he's a virgin in that way. Do you have lube?"

Roman's eyes widened. He could have only guessed what they were going to do to him, but now there was no doubt. "Dean, no...please." Roman's voice shook.

"Yes...one moment my child." Bray moved to the bag he had brought with him. Reaching in a pocket he removed the requested, item bringing it over.

Dean took the lube and applied some to his fingers, giving the Samoan a reassuring smile. "You'll see, Rome. This will feel so good." He climbed on the bed in between the Samoan's legs. "Have you...ever been penetrated before?"

Bray moved to the bag, looking inside. Roman shook his head. "NO and I don't plan to be tonight either." He lifted his head to glare down at his friend, a man he would call brother. He knew he couldn't blame him not fully. Bray truly was a monster and somehow worked his way into his friend's head. "I don't want to hurt you, Dean, but I won't just lay still and let this happen."

Dean looked uncertain a moment as he sat between Roman's legs. "Don't make this hard, Rome. I want to take my time...make you feel good. If you fight me it will just hurt you more."

"Sorry, Dean...but you ever know me to just roll over?" Roman stated as he moved his leg to try to kick at Dean, but as he lifted his leg back and before he could kick forward Bray seemed to appear from almost nowhere, grasping him under the knee.

He was stronger than Roman expected as the pudgier man held it in place. His pale orbs gazing down at him that for some reason gave him a sense of panic. "Now, now little lamb...we are just wishing what is best for you." He took a second rope he pulled from the bag, tying it around Roman's leg near the knee and kept it pulled tight as he secured the other end near the head of the bed.

"Best for me? LAMB?! I'M NOT A NEW PET FOR YOU!" Roman yelled before he spat at Bray. The other man just laughed as he wiped his face.

Dean looked almost sad at the realization he had almost been kicked. "You fight us now but you'll see." He said with conviction. He reached his hand that was lube free to stroke the bound man's soft cock. Roman jerked at the touch.

"Dean...don't…" Roman tried to plead as Bray moved around the bed, tying the other knee jerking it back to lift it up causing Roman to cringe from the pain it caused. Both knees were pulled back, causing his ass to become exposed to the man he would call brother. Bray moved to the nightstand, taking the razor blade to slice up the shirt Roman wore. Roman knew he dared not move because Bray would not think twice of cutting him. Dean ignored his friend's pleas, knowing he would thank him later on. He released his cock and took the tube of lube, squirting some to coat the now exposed entrance to Roman's ass. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he worked a finger into the tight space.

Roman closed his eyes, fighting the tears that wanted to fill them. Tears that formed more from the pain of betrayal then of any physical pain. "Yes, my little lamb...take it all in...feel...welcome your friend's gift."

"Go...to...hell." Roman bit out before turning his head to the voice and opening his eyes in a deadly glare. "You didn't something to him...I am blaming you for all of this."

"It can be quite lovely." Bray smiled as he moved toward the chair.

Dean took his time stretching his friend before adding another one. He scissored them to open the area for his cock, crooking his finger to look for the bundle of nerves he knew was there. "Don't be upset, Rome. This will feel so good."

Roman gave a grunt at the intrusion. His body then jerked as did his cock slightly "Stop...please." His protest sounded strained as his heart raced from the touch.

"Good isn't it...things have only started." Bray told him with a lick of his lips. He moved to remove his pants to show his slightly thickened member, loving to see his children work. He sat in the chair relaxing.

Dean's finger rubbed over the nub that would send more jolts through their captive. "See, Rome...it can feel good. I didn't think so at first either...but now Renee isn't enough for me anymore."

"Ho-How can y-you do this to her...to...to me?" Roman tried to reason as he tried to fight the sensation that wanted to flood his body as he cock twitched in response of the stimulation. Bray smirked as he moved to begin slowly stroking his cock, a hungry look to his lips as the scene began to unfold in front of his eyes.

"I am doing this for you...maybe her in time." Dean pulled out his fingers and added more lube to his hard cock. He knew he would have to focus if he was to give Bray the needed ingredient from Roman. "I want you to feel, Rome." He lined the head of his slicked member with the Samoan's hole and pushed in with a groan. Roman had tears in his eyes as his body was invaded. Betrayal was in his eyes and across his face. He panted through the discomfort he was feeling.

"I...I do-don't blame you." Roman forced out as he looked at Dean.

"What is there to forgive?" Bray asked as he continued to touch himself. "He only wishes to offer you the same gift he has been offered. Open your eyes to the truths of life." He spoke with a groan.

Dean slowly pushed all the way inside his friend and then paused a moment so Roman could adjust. The pain in Roman's eyes made Dean feel sad. "Why can't you see, Rome? I want the best for you." He began to move slightly, moaning as he pumped his hips to move in and out.

"Ho-how is this best?" Roman was in tears even as his body wanted to hum at the feeling of Dean's cock probing him, rubbing over that sweet bundle of nerves. Even with his protests his cock wanted to jump and twitch. "Th-this is wrong, Dean...ho-how can you not see that?"

"He is blinded my child...guide him to the light so that his eyes may become open." Bray moaned as he worked.

"You say that but it feels good anyway doesn't it?" Dean smiled almost sweetly as he almost made love to Roman, his cock sliding in and out of the loosening hole. He reached to stroke the bound man's thickening member as he moved, moaning at the blissful friction. "You feel so tight, Rome. Your ass is perfect."

"It-it's wrong though." Roman almost panted. He felt conflicted. Whatever was happening to his body began to feel good physically but it tore at his soul. Every jolt filled thrust made his body tingle but felt like a knife cutting deep into his heart.

"Think of our fa-families." Roman tried to plead but it slipped out as a moan.

"He is thinking of the family, Roman...thinking of helping you join it." Bray moaned out before licking his lips as he panted. Dean just moaned, a glazed look to his blue eyes as he pumped Roman's cock in time with his slow thrusts. The Samoan felt so warm, so good wrapped around his cock. His mind felt clouded with pleasure, his body humming with desire.

Without warning a heated groan passed Roman's lips the same time tears wanted to run down his cheeks and shame wash his face. His body was reacting to the pleasure despite his emotional outrage and sadness. Bray groaned with elated joy as the bound man's resolve began to crack before his eyes. He started to work faster to build his own climax. "Yes, Rome...just like that, Brother." Dean said in a husky tone. He picked up speed as his own lust grew. "No...need to be ashamed...just enjoy."

"Dean...it...it's wrong." Roman tried to protest again but just ended in another disgruntled moan as his body hummed.

"How is it wrong when it just feels right?" Bray commented before he reached for the glass with his free hand. "Yes...mmm...yes just take it all in. Embrace all we are offering you." He placed the glass down by his cock just before he cried out his final release. "Mmmm yes…" He panted with glee as he lifted the glass and swirled the contents inside. Roman looked over with disgust. He had a feeling he did not want to know what was the plans of the glass.

Dean turned his head to look at Bray, a contented smile on his lips. "We please you, Daddy? Watching us made you feel good?" His hips pumped as he fucked Roman.

"Yes my child...you are doing good work for our cause." Bray stated as he walked over, the glass still in his hand. He took a fist full of Dean's hair, pulling his head back to crash their lips together as Dean still pumped inside Roman and fisted Roman's cock. Roman gave another groan before turning his head away from the sight as his cheeks flushed with shame.

Bray still held Dean's hair as he whispered in his ear. "He thinks it is hot...even if he can't admit it with his clouded mind."

Dean's body shuddered from the kiss and Bray's seductive words. "I'm going to cum soon." He panted, the need present in his voice.

"Here my child." He hand the glass to Dean. "Then return to heating your brother until his body needs to surrender."

Dean pulled out of Roman and held his throbbing cock over the offered glass. It only took a few strokes of his hand before his body shook in orgasm, his cum shooting to join the strange mixture in the glass. He then handed it to Bray. "Here, Daddy Bray." He said, catching his breath.

"Good my child." Bray took the glass swirling it, looking at the milky substance swirled within the glass. "Now finish your task." Roman's head was already feeling in a swirl as it was given a moment's break of its assault.

Dean nodded and moved between Roman's thick thighs. His mouth wrapped around Roman's cock while two fingers were pushed inside the bound man's ass, pumping them as his mouth added suction. Roman groaned his head pushing back. "De-Dean, pl-please stop." Roman tried to speak but it was more of a gruntal moan.

"Can't you see by now there is no point to resist the truths...just turn yourself over to me...to us, Roman." Bray told him as he moved to watch the straining man's face.

Dean gave the blowjob everything he had, eager to please and bring Roman the ultimate pleasure. He hummed around Roman's cock as his fingers brushed Roman's prostate. "No...no...damn...Dean." Roman feebly tried to protest as he cock started to throb and he pulled at the ropes holding his body back.

"Mmm that's it my child...claim what it needed...help free your brother of the prison of his mind." Bray encouraged.

Dean felt the throbbing and pulled his mouth off, replacing it with his hand after pulling his fingers free from Roman's ass. "I need the glass." He announced, sensing his friend was about to surrender.

Bray handed the glass with a smile. "That's it...surender, Roman...open yourself...give yourself over."

Dean took the glass and held it near Roman's cock as he jerked the throbbing shaft. "Come on, Rome. I know I made you feel good. Let go for me." He encouraged. "I know you feel it building so strong."

Roman emitted a strangled cry a mix of relief but also emotional anguish. "FUCK!" Was the only word he cried before his climax came, some shot over the glass and onto his stomach, but some also landed in the glass as well. Roman's body and spirit felt drained, his eyes just wanting to drift close to block the torment he endured.

Dean carried the glass to Bray almost like an offering. "Here, Daddy Bray. He finally let go for us."

Bray nodded as he took the glass swirling the contents into a milky deep pink hue. "You may untie him my faithful child...I think there be very little fight left within him this night."

Dean nodded and moved to begin setting Roman free. "You did so good." He soothed the man as he lowered the first leg back down to the mattress and worked on the second one.

Barely a groan passed Roman's drained lips at Dean's words. The larger man heard sound, but was lucky if he could form words of them. Bray walked over ar Dean worked to free Roman. "Ready to welcome your brother, Dean?"

Dean nodded with a smile as he freed Roman's last wrist, rubbing it a moment before letting it drop. "Yes...I can hardly wait."

"Good...as we take him into us...and us into him...we all be joined." Bray smiled before swirling the glass one last time before drinking some of the contents. A dark gleam shone in his pale eyes as he offered the glass to Dean. "Remember now my child you must save a sip for your brother."

Dean nodded, taking the glass and drinking some down without the slightest hesitation. His body trembled as a surge of energy seemed to pass through him. As Dean drank Bray moved to the bed so he could prop Roman up, his head wanting to fall limp to one side. "Ah ah...don't pass out quite yet...one last thing to bring you to my flock, Roman." Bray told him as he rested Roman against his shoulder and took his other hand to turn his head and squeeze his jaw to part his lips. "Here, Dean...slowly now give him the rest."

Dean moved closer and tipped the cup to carefully pour the pink liquid into Roman's mouth. The fluid poured slowly with no hesitation as the long haired man was nearly shut out from the world around him. His eyes did open, but they were currently void of coherent life, just a vacant stare to them. Bray slowly closed Roman's mouth once the glass was drained. "Good...Good...Welcome to the family, Roman. You will start the new day with new eyes." Bray spoke before he moved to lay Roman back down. "Rest with him the night, Dean." Bray told him as he stood up taking the glass from Dean before he started to clean up, packing the bag and getting dressed.

"Yes, Daddy Bray." Dean whispered. He climbed into the bed beside his new brother, pulling Roman close to hold him, not caring that they were both nude. "You did so good, Rome. You'll see now. You're joined to us forever. One big, close family." Bray finished packing and headed for the door. He looked back with a sick smile as his flock grew by one more. "Night, my little lambs." He whispered before he vanished out the door.


	5. Sheamus And Randy-Wild Irish Rose

(For BornToWin12 who asked for a 'Dark Sheamus'.)

Sheamus pulled up in front of the house, looking around. He had heard the whispers. He had heard the names, the mockery. It was time to silence what seemed to have become one of the loudest voices. The voice belonged to a man he once saw as friend, a man he seeked comfort in on the lonely nights of the road. A rift formed and it seemed he was now viewed as a joke, a leper to be shunned. He looked over at the house, determined to shut the loudest voice once and for all.

He stepped from the car and made his way up the drive. He was determined as he reached the door. He rang the bell, waiting for the owner to answer. His hands were clenching slowly as he waited. Randy had just taken a shower and was only wearing a loose pair of track pants when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who the hell?" He wondered out loud as he walked to the front door, opening it to see Sheamus standing there.

Sheamus had a faint smile as he looked at Randy's face, seeing he caught the man unexpected. "Hey, Fella. Thought I was just in thee neighborhood and figured I'd drop in to see ya." Sheamus was dressed in blue jeans, a gray polo shirt and a grey twill flat cap. His beard was done in the four braids with the silver beads.

Randy nodded. The Irishman was the last person he expected to see. "Um...Sure. Come on in." He stepped aside so Sheamus could enter the house.

"Thank ya kindly." Sheamus moved past Randy looking around. This was not his first time there. It was partly to see if there was any other company around.

Randy closed the door. "You surprised me a little I admit. I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago." He led Sheamus through the house toward the sitting room, his pants riding low on his hips as he was going commando.

"Aye...ye know how thee road be, not much time to reconnect and chill." Sheamus stated as he followed Randy. He watched as Randy walked his mouth growing wet at old memories.

Randy led them to the sitting room, taking a seat on the couch. He felt a little uncomfortable as the two men had grown apart since Sheamus' injury. Sheamus move to sit, facing him. Why was something about the large man's smile off putting? Sheamus noticed the silence dragging. "So how things been, Randy boy?"

"Okay." Randy said coolly, trying not to be unnerved by the Irishman's smile. "Staying busy like always."

"Aye...guess I can understand that." Sheamus ducked his head as he wringed his hands together, thinking of what he would like to have between them. "I have a question for ye though." He spoke calmly. "Why have ye give me thee cold shoulder since I returned?"

Randy sighed, figuring it was coming. "Sorry about that. I guess my tastes in men have changed." What he didn't say was that he had been fucking some of the newer guys. Roman was truly a sex god and Neville was surprisingly flexible in bed.

"Goes deeper than that." Sheamus bared his teeth slightly. "Not just the times together in such a manner, but even as friends." The nails of his top hands began to dig into the bottom. "Ye think I am deaf or do ya think me dumb?"

Randy sighed again. He really didn't want to deal with this on his day off. "Shea, why don't you just go? We've obviously grown apart. I want to enjoy my time off."

"So I don't even deserve an explanation of why ye turned on me? Why ye spread the hate that has formed of me around the back?" The words were spoken in a snarl of barely concealed rage.

"Okay, it was wrong. I...apologize." Randy said at last. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment...wanted to look good around the newer guys."

Was that blood forming on the back of Sheamus' hand from how hard that his nails were digging in his skin? "Ye trashed our friendship...trashed me...for some green skins!?" He lifted his head enough to glance at Randy. There was an odd look to him. "Every time I confront someone about the names...the rumors...one name comes up time and time again. Yours."

Randy licked his dry lips, feeling oddly nervous. "I said I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"I don't believe you." Sheamus said more calmly. "Ye only saying that to save ye skin, Randy." Sheamus released his hand and indeed thin trails of blood seemed to slowly run from it. "The moment I leave ye will either call and try to suspend me...some bullshit reason. That or spread more rumors of me. Which is it?"

Randy's temper began to get the better of him as he stood, ignoring how uneasy the older man made him feel. "Get the fuck out of my house. I'm done being nice."

Sheamus slowly stood up, stepping closer to Randy. "And when exactly were ye last nice to me?"

Randy's face was flushed and his steely eyes narrowed. "When I tried to apologize but you won't listen! Just go before we end up in a fight neither of us need on our records!"

"Go ahead try it...I know I'm screwed either way." Sheamus stated with a smirk. "I know ye apology was hollow and fake."

Randy's fist was clenched a moment before he slowly shook his head. "No...I'm due for a big push and I was warned not to fuck it up. Get out or I'm calling to have you removed."

"Ah, ye only tough when it is behind a fella's back? When ye think it can't be heard?" He stepped even closer. "Go ahead then."

Randy walked away from Sheamus to grab his phone from the next room. "I tried to warn you. You're fucked now." He called out.

Sheamus followed behind Randy. For a large man he had speed to him. As Randy went to pick up the phone Sheamus large arms wrapped around his neck and head in a headlock, pulling back. A look of pure malice washed over the Irishman's features. "Ye really think I'd make it that easy?"

Randy gave a yelp of surprise, his hand raising to try and break Sheamus' hold. "Get the fuck off me!" He choked out.

"I think not." Sheamus sneered as he tightened his hold. "Ye know what they say about how to kill a snake?" He started to pull Randy backward from where the phone was laying only a few feet away. Randy began to feel the room fade as his air supply was cut off by the almost bruising hold to his neck. His hands fell limp as his eyes wanted to drift closed. "Aye, sleep...sleep." Sheamus voice was dark in nature as he felt Randy begin to slip into unconsciousness and stop struggling. Once he knew the man was out cold he released the hold and threw him over his shoulder before heading for the basement, hoping he could find something useful. He knew he only had a few minutes before the slippery snake of a man would begin to wake up.

Randy laid silent across Sheamus' shoulder as he walked for the time being. Sheamus deposited Randy on the ground one he reached a part of the basement that looked like a workshop of some kind. He looked over the shelves quickly before he spotted duct tape. Grabbing it, he flipped Randy on his belly, pulling his hands back to secure them together. He then tapped his ankles. Stepping back he looked over his work with a sick but satisfied smile.

Randy slowly began to wake a few minutes later, his chest heaving as he lifted his head to see where he was. "W-What the hell?" He groaned at the way his shoulders strained with how his wrists were taped.

Sheamus crouched down in front of Randy, looking at him. "Enjoy ya nap, Fella?" He laughed. It was a sickening laugh. "We have two ways of this ending." A smile that was far from reassuring passed his lips before he stood up, reaching in his back pocket before crouching again. When he did he was holding a switchblade in his hand. "I do what I want to ya...and we call all the mean things ye called me done and even. If ya don't..." Sheamus smirked again despite the dark look in his eyes as he flipped the blade open. "I gut ye like the vermin ye are and leave ye carsas here to be found...eventually.

Randy tried not to show the fear he felt but his eyes gave it away. What had happened to his former friend...the happy, jovial Irishman he knew. He was threatening to...kill him? "You would kill me...over a few jokes?" He said at last.

"Tis more than just a few jokes...and ye know damn well. Ye have no clue how tarnished I have become because of ye well placed lies." Sheamus stated as he pointed the tip of the blade near Randy's face. He lowered to one knee, gripping Randy's jaw, squeezing to open his mouth. "Maybe I should start by splitting that tongue to make ye look even more like the no good snake ye are."

Randy's eyes widened in terror at the thought of his near perfect looks being tainted. "I'll do what you say...let you do what you want...please, don't." He said best he could with his mouth squeezed open.

Sheamus released Randy's mouth slowly, standing. The larger man was crazed, seemingly possessed. He looked, walking around the bound man. "And what guarantee do I have you won't report me the moment ye be free? Or hours from now?" He crouched back down to stare the man in the eyes as if studying him.

"I w-won't...I swear." Randy's deep baritone actually shook as he started to panic. "If I do you could always find me again...p-please...I'm sorry."

"Okay, Fella...I believe ya for now." Sheamus slowly stood up, flipping the blade closed. "I plan to give ye a reminder of how things were...how ye used to love moaning my name." He slipped the knife back into his jeans.

Randy felt a wave of relief that all Sheamus wanted was to fuck. "Whatever you want, Shea." He agreed. He was a single man who would have sex with pretty much anyone, man or woman.

"Ye understand me keeping ya taped for now I am sure." Sheamus stated.

Randy nodded slowly. Anyway to avoid being cut and mangled. "Can we go upstairs to the bedroom? It would be more comfortable?"

Sheamus debated a moment before moving to lift Randy from around the waist. "Don't struggle." He then lifted him over his shoulder, heading for the steps. Randy laid limp, allowing the larger man to carry him. He was no fool. He was no match for the man like this and he didn't want to piss Sheamus off in any way. How bad could a fuck be anyway? They'd done it many times before.

Sheamus moved through the house until they reached Randy's bedroom. He laid him face down on the bed. Randy laid still, trying to stay calm as he had no idea what this new Sheamus was capable of."Relax ye self, Randy...ye play nice and ye have nothing to worry of." Sheamus told him as he moved for Randy's master bathroom.

Randy tried to relax, taking a few deep breaths. The possessed man from the basement seemed to be reeled in for now. Sheamus returned with what seemed to be an ever present item in Randy's possession, a bottle of baby oil. Sheamus set it on the nightstand within Randy's view. Just on the other side of it was the closed knife. Randy licked his lips again as he eyed the knife. One wrong move and he could be hurt or scarred. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

I'll free ya ankles...I'll strip ye...have ya up on ya knees. I bet ye don't let any of those greek bucks near that ass do ya? Ye always need to be the one in charge with them don'tcha?" The Irishman almost mocked.

Randy gave a shudder. Was it dread or excitement? "No...you're right. You and John are the only two I've ever bottomed for." He admitted.

"And John hasn't since he started seeing that girl has he?" Sheamus asked or was it stating it as he ran a hand over Randy's ass and legs.

"No." Randy said, his breath hitching. He would never admit it but being with older guys like Sheamus and John got him hard in record time. They didn't follow him around with puppy like hero worship.

"I guess ye need a refresher course then." Sheamus trailed his hand back to Randy's ass with a squeeze. He then moved his hands to Randy's ankles to remove the tape. The younger man groaned at the squeeze, his cock twitching under him.

"Seems ye are already ready remembering some things." Sheamus smirked as he moved back up Randy's legs to grab the pants to wiggle them off his body.

Randy felt goosebumps raise on his bare skin as his pants were removed, leaving him completely naked. "Maybe...just a little."

"Good...Good." Sheamus let his hand trail back up Randy's thick tones legs. As he reached near his ass he pushed his hand between them to brush over Randy's balls. "Ye remember what ye are missing out on things can be so much smoother."

Randy panted at the light touch, feeling vulnerable and exposed. A darkness washed over Sheamus face as his nails scraped over the delicate skin of Randy's balls. Randy let out a small gasp at the unexpected feeling. That was something the Irishman had never done before. For his size Sheamus was an almost gentle lover, often letting Randy take the lead in how things played out. Sheamus faintly chuckled as he did it again, gripping this time. "Ye thought things would be the same old same old?"

Randy groaned at the pressure to his balls. "Y-You said I had nothing to worry about...you were going to make me moan for you like before."

"Ye still be moaning alright." Sheamus stated as he removed his hand and moved to begin stripping. "Things changed while I was away." He stated as he dropped the cap to the ground before removing his shoes then shirt. "I come back and people think I can become the butt of everyone's jokes."

"Your new look is hard to take seriously, Shea." Randy tried to explain to him. "And you came back as a heel. That always draws heat. Hell, I've been called all kinds of shit backstage."

"It be one thin getting it from fan...it's another getting it from a fella that was supposed to be ya friend...claimed to have ya back covered before!"Sheamus walked back over, smacking Randy's ass hard then gripping it. "Turn ya back...act like I notin to ya anymore!"

Randy groaned at the sting to his ass. He rarely bottomed even with Sheamus and John and when he did there was never any roughness to it. "Fuck, Man. Take it easy, okay? I said you can fuck me if you want."

"Ya said I could do whatever I wanted to ya in exchange for saving that pretty little face of yours." Sheamus told him with another hit. "Ye going back on ya word? Maybe you'd rather wear the scars instead so your face can match your heart!"

"No." Randy said quickly at the reminder of what could have happened. What was a little spanking compared to having his face or tongue sliced? The younger man was vain as men and women alike worshipped him everywhere he went so his good facial features were everything. "No...do what you want."

"Good...boy." Sheamus released the grip, giving another firm smack. "Don't worry ye pretty little head...I won't leave anything that will show...as long as ye stop talking back."

It killed Randy to act almost submissive and swallow his pride but he knew it was that or be sorry. "Yes, Shea."

"Good...and ye even think of telling on me...I'll make sure ye get yours before I go down and don't ya be thinking for a moment I can't do it." Sheamus warned with swirling emotions in his blue eyes.

Randy felt cold chills sweep his body at the threat. The cold tone the words were spoken in sounded more like a promise. "I...understand."

Sheamus moved to grab the oil, coming back to the bed. It was more for his comfort the Randy's. Popping the bottle open he let a thin bead dribble out of the bottle and between Randy's cheeks. "Ye choice...stay as ye are, raise on ya knees...or roll." Randy grunted as he struggled to raise to his knees. He didn't want to look the crazed man in the eyes. Seeing Randy shifting on his knees Sheamus moved to grab Randy's hips to assist him up. "Get ya nice and on display for me." Sheamus almost gloated before running a finger between Randy's now oiled ass, letting the finger brush the slightly exposed hole. Randy panted at the almost teasing finger brushing against his opening. He had not been touched or penetrated in that area for months.

Sheamus moved to push his finger inside. In the process a nail could almost be felt scratching the delicate flesh. Randy bit back a groan of pain at the feeling but he did not complain. Since when did Sheamus have such long nails? Sheamus' finger only probed a moment before he removed it and took his place behind Randy on the bed. "Been a long time coming, Fella." He took a hand full of Randy's ass in one hand while taking his hardened member in the other, running it between the cheeks and over the offered hole before pushing it in past the outer ring. A deep groan passed his lips.

Randy's groan matched the Irishman's as he felt the intrusion. He had sex with men and women alike but this was the first time he was taken almost roughly and tied up. Sheamus pushed in more until he was deeply inside. "Mmm That's nice." He commented before he pulled back only to slam forward faster then when he first entered.

"Fuck." Randy groaned as the rattle almost tossed his body forward.

"Like that?" Sheamus asked but something in his tone told Randy he could care less. "Ye Irish Rose aint so sweet now is it?" He asked with another hard thrust. "Wild...and full of thorns." He sneered as he continued moving his hands to grip into Randy's hips. Randy moaned. Despite the rough actions Sheamus was starting to feel good as his muscles loosened. The hard pounding inside him sent tingles of heat straight to his cock.

"Aye...See I told ya I would have ya see what ye be missing by snubbing me." Sheamus moaned out.

The Irishman's cock rubbed Randy's prostate just right and the younger man cried out in bliss. "Fuck, Shea...again...just like that...please."

Sheamus' teeth bared some as he let his nails grip Randy's hips harder, giving a repeat of the same thrust. "Seems deep down thee viper loves his fangs being pulled."

"Not all the time...but it's not bad..." Randy admitted with another moan. His cock was almost leaking under him but his hands were bound so he could not touch himself which was beyond maddening.

"Hey, I ain't asking for no boyfriend shit." Sheamus moaned out. "Just stop...di-disre...mmm...disrespecting me." What the fuck did he care if Randy wanted to act big man for the newer guys, just as long as it wasn't at the cost of his own reputation?

"I will...I promise." Randy said honestly. His head almost felt cloudy with lust. What was Sheamus doing to him? He never normally would enjoy being fucked this way. Sheamus could hear even over the heated tones the sincerity of Randy's words. He removed one hand to begin freeing Randy's bound wrists. Heat pants and moans passed the large man's lips at the feeling.

Randy groaned at the pain shooting through his shoulders when he moved his freed wrists. He took one hand and began to stroke his throbbing cock, his eyes drifting shut. "Fuck, yeah...fuck."

"Go ahead, Randy...let go." Sheamus encouraged as his hand moved back to Randy's abused hips. His fingers danced over the small welts that had formed and the tiny drops of blood from them. A deep moan came from his lips, taking in the moment. The younger man gave a strangled moan as he shot his load a mere few seconds later, coating his hand in his release. Randy's chest heaved as sweet relief made him almost limp.

"Mmm feels good don't it...to just let go…" Sheamus moaned, stretching his words out. "Just a moment more." Randy just gave a weak moan as he almost slumped in the larger man's hold. It was only indeed a moment more before Sheamus moaned out and gripped hard as he drove deep, cumming hard. He pulled out and released Randy's hips, letting the smaller man lower to the bed. He looked him over with a lick of his lips. The smile grew seeing the small cuts his nails had caused on Randy's hips. Thin beads of blood were coming from them. He slowly moved from the bed and started to get dressed.

Randy was only semi conscious as he shifted with a groan, seeing Sheamus dressing. "I really am sorry." He said, his words almost slurred in exhaustion.

"We're even...as long as ye keep ya word." Sheamus told him simply as he went to grab the knife pocketing it. "Ye wish to rekindle what we had once...look me up." Randy's glazed eyes drifted closed before he could reply, giving in to the rest his body craved after being practically ravaged. Sheamus smirked with a chuckle after he finished dressing before he headed from the room. He knew Randy would be feeling those marks for a few days at least. He kept his word. The cuts would not show under Randy's trunks but he would feel them with every move.

Randy woke a few hours later, his body feeling sore and wrecked. He slowly got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He could feel Sheamus' release running down his legs from his abused ass. The crazy part was despite the Irishman threatening and fucking him Randy had enjoyed himself in the end. He had experienced an orgasm that swept him from his head to his feet and gained new respect for the older man. He could faintly remember Sheamus telling him to look him up and he just might. One thing was for sure, this new Sheamus was nothing to laugh at.


	6. Chapter 6

(This is an alternate to the Skinning the Viper story. My friend Jo asked for a scenario in which John is kidnapped by the obsessive Dean but it did not fit in the original story. It is written in a parallel universe of Shield's playground/Skinning the Viper. It takes place after Randy was taken by Dean. It will be broken into two chapters.)

Over a week had passed with Randy still missing. John had a late night interview while Roman and Seth were attending a house show. As he left the building he saw a small red light glow then fade from a darkened part of the parking lot. John paused, his eyes squinting in the darkness. "What the hell?" He said softly under his breath. He shook it off and walked toward where his car was parked.

"Where're your guards at, John?" Came a familiar voice from the darkness. "You're hard to pin down for some one on one time…" The light was spotted again. "You know that?"

John's teeth clenched in rage as he heard the voice of Dean Ambrose. By now he understood the man was anything but a normal human. "One on one time? You've got to be fucking kidding me. After what you pulled? Where are you? Show yourself!"

Dean pushed himself off the small wall he was against in the darkness, walking closer until a lamp post illuminated him, showing the small light John was seeing was the lit end of a cigarette. "Hey there." He smiled, almost smirked.

John stalked closer to the man, rage filling his body. "You have some fucking nerve...I got the picture you sent...you were a friend and you fucking raped my Daddy!" Reaching Dean John seethed inches from his face. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"You deck me like you're thinking of you'll never see him again." Dean looked dead at him. "But you come with me...maybe I'll consider letting you see him." He drew the last of his smoke before dropping it to the ground, snuffing it with his foot. There was a faintly strange aroma to it or was it in John's head? He was not around smokers often except maybe Randy years ago.

John took a deep breath as his mind raced. He had been warned by his Dom not to bargain or look for Dean but the man had come to him. His hand trailed to the collar he wore around his neck, tracing the viper that hung from the center. Randy was everything to him. He missed his Daddy so much it tore at his insides. "Okay...I'll come...just please let me see him."

"If you behave." Dean's eyes trailed to the necklace and they narrowed as he held his hand out. "First, give it here."

John's eyes widened as he shook his head. "I can't do that. It's never been off. It's not my place to remove it." The collar was the most precious thing he owned. It was a connection to both of the men he loved...his Dom and his Daddy.

"Shame...guess you don't want to see him so bad after all." Dean stated calmly before he went to turn on his heels and head back for the darkness he came from.

"No...please wait!" John called out, tears springing to his eyes. "I'll take it off." His hands trembled as he reached to work the clasp behind his neck. Roman had it made special for him. "I'm sorry." He said in an almost whisper to his Master.

Dean stopped, looking around. His head then slowly turned to look back at John. Slowly the rest of his body followed until he was facing John. Seeing he was actually doing it he held out his hand to him.. While on one hand Dean looked focused and determined on the other he was jumpy and on guard. He knew it was only a matter of time before hell could literally open and come for him. John fought tears burning in his eyes as he felt the weight of the collar lifted from him. He laid the last tie he had to his Daddy in Dean's hand. "Please...give it back when we are done?" He asked almost softly, trying to stay on Dean's good side.

"Sorry, John….I can't do that." Dean stated. There was no sound of remorse in his voice as he walked to the rental nearby he saw when John hit the button to unlock it. He opened the driver's door, tossing it on the seat and shut the door. Tears ran from John's eyes and he was thankful the darkness hid them from Dean. He looked at the rental not moving for a moment, second guessing himself. Should he just get his collar and tell the man he changed his mind? Go back to Roman and try to track Randy down another way? In his heart he wanted to see Randy but there were warning bells going off in his mind.

Dean turned, heading back for John. "Now come on. If you are meant to be his again…" His face soured at the thought. "You will see it again." John looked at the rental one last time before going with Dean. His heart was heavy as he knew his Dom would be worried about him but there was nothing he could do. Dean led John to a black van that was hidden in the dark. He opened it up. "Get in...get comfortable we will get where we are going before you know it."

John looked Dean. "I'm theirs whether I wear the collar or not." He said quietly before climbing inside.

"If you were you wouldn't be here." Dean smirked before shutting the door. He then moved to get in the driver's side to get in and hurry out of there. John didn't grace Dean with a reply. He knew the crazed man didn't know how much he loved them both. Why else would he be here if not for the sake of his Daddy? He buckled up and looked out the window, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Time passed and even if John tried to fight it he soon fell asleep in his seat as his head lulled to the side. Dean smiled as he looked over. He knew they had a long drive and John asleep made it easier. He had an acquaintance of his...more like a follower at his place to chase out any death watchers that may be floating around that place. He didn't wish his play time interrupted. Reaching the home he pulled into the garage and got out before moving over to John's side, opening the door. "Home sweet home." He stated as he lightly shook John.

John woke with a start. Seeing Dean his heart raced as he took off his seatbelt and climbed out. All he wanted was to see his boyfriend. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"Home." Dean stated simply as he took a step back.

John nodded, figuring at least now he knew where Randy was being held if he was promised to see him. "Okay...Lead on then." In the back of his mind he remembered Roman warning him not to go back inside of Dean's house. Something about it not being safe for him but John had to see if his boyfriend was inside.

Dean led John through the house and down to his playroom. When they passed through the kitchen John could smell it was recently cooked in. It also looked like it had very small remodeling done to it in the last year. Once downstairs Dean looked at John. "Until I deem otherwise...I AM Your Master." He stated firmly. "First order, strip for me." Something like defiance flashed in John's eyes a moment before they filled with resignation. He had to humor Dean to reach Randy. Slowly he began to strip from his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He was not ashamed of being naked it was just the principle of it. He belonged to Roman and Randy, no one else.

Dean gave an amused smile as he watched John. He saw the brief look and it amused him. He headed for the Saint Andrew's cross he had. "Over here, Boy."

John walked over to the cross, looking it over. He would have enjoyed the idea if he was not so worried about Randy. He assumed his boyfriend was being held in one of the bedrooms. "Which way, facing it or away...Sir?" John settled on Sir since that had been his title for Seth during play and Dean before all the drama. Roman was the only one he would call Master.

"Facing it." Dean stated. He then walked to where he had different whips hanging up to look over his choices. John carefully stood up on the cross, raising his arms for the restraints as he waited on Dean. Dean looped a six foot bull whip over his shoulders before walking over to secure John. "You know part of you likes this, Boy...just giving over. Your body craved being at my mercy again." He told John as he stepped back.

"I always enjoyed our play times." John admitted, trying to be honest. "You know I did...we shared a mutual passion." 'Until you fucked everything up by being a lunatic.' He added in his mind. He enjoyed the exposed feeling of the cross even if it was with Dean.

"This is where you belonged." Dean stated before he took the whip off his shoulder. Grabbing the handle he released two loud cracks into the air. He then trained his eyes on John giving two lashes across his back.

John cried out at the hit, not expecting to feel such a burning pain. He had played with Dean many times before but this was much harder than any time in the past. It was like all the gloves had been removed now. "That's it...let the pain rip through you. Feel as it forces all those feelings out of you." Dean gave two more lashes, this time closer to John's shoulders.

John bit back a second cry of pain, his hands clenched into fists in the restraints. "Fuck, Sir...Must it be so hard on my back?" He said in a respectful tone. "I have to wrestle shirtless." He wanted to please Dean but knew work was important. Roman never allowed him to take hits to his back that would leave marks or welts.

"You may not be seeing a ring for a while." Dean stated. The next two lashes hit just under his ass across his thighs with almost surgical precision.

John groaned at the third strike but there was a little heat behind the sound. Anything near his ass seemed to turn him on, even if it was painful. "Awhile? I have to work tomorrow night."

Dean laughed as he walked away. "Guess we will just need to see about that." John's body felt flushed and warm from the lashing. His mind felt cloudy for some reason he could not explain. Dean retrieved a vibrating plug from a cabinet and a thick leather paddle. He slipped the strap of the paddle over his wrist as he moved behind John, having his fingers trace the fine cuts made by the whip to John's thighs.

"Deep down you know this is where you belong...where you can just let go." John bit back a moan at the touch to his sensitive skin. He didn't know how to answer Dean without giving the wrong impression so he opted to hold his tongue. Dean spit on his fingers to wet between John's cheeks some before spreading them to press the tip of the plug against the puckered flesh. "Breathe for me."

John took a breath, wondering what was coming. He could feel something hard touching his ass. "What is that? A toy?"

"Yes." Dean replied as he pushed the ridged toy inside until the base locked into place. Dean then gave a wiggle to it. John groaned as there was no lube to add slip to the thick plug. It filled him well and made his cock twitch despite the pain. "That's a good boy." Dean added sick praise before he tapped a switch on the plug to begin, causing it to hum.

"Fuck." John groaned as the vibrations wanted to go straight to his sweet spot, making his cock twitch again. Even as worried about Randy as he was the older man could not help responding to the stimulation to his ass. Dean smiled hearing John before he slipped the paddle back into his grasp. He then gave John a firm hit to each cheek, submitting John's mind to the duel feeling of pleasure and pain together. Adrenaline and endorphins flooded John's body as the two sensations melded together, first the pleasure of the plug and then the stinging thud of the paddle. His eyes drifted shut just a moment as a soft groan left him.

"That's a good boy." Dean praised as he gave a series of more swats with the paddle.

"Thank you, Sir." John replied with a moan. He wanted to please the crazed man so he would let him see his Daddy again. His ass grew hot from the paddling and his cock now stood at full attention.

Dean licked his lips as he ran his free hand over the heated flesh. "You always look so good like that. On display, just waiting to be used." He slowly dragged his nails over the hot flesh, watching the lines they created.

John's back arched at how intense the blunt nails felt on his now sensitive skin. "T-Thank you, Sir." Dean continued to work John a few more minutes before he moved away leaving the toy in place and active. He was debating what to use on John next. John stayed still and tried not to groan. It was frustrating to feel the sexual stimulation with no way to touch himself. Dean could hear the beginning of John frustrations. He moved around to the front of the cross, looking John over. He could see the beads of sweat forming on the older man's face despite the cool basement.

Dean then lowered his eyes to see John's arousal in the space between the cross beams of the cross. "Maybe I should reintroduce you to an old friend." Dean smiled wickedly.

John gave a shudder at Dean's suggestion, remember how hard he had cum in the device when they played here last but that was when Randy and Roman had been present. "The milking machine?" He asked, his voice sounding husky with need.

"Yes...but I think I want to change things up for it." Dean walked around to shut the plug off but left it in place. John let out a sigh of relief as the stimulation to his ass stopped, his body relaxing some. Dean freed John's wrists. "We are going to up the pain/pleasure level." He moved over to the small swinging cage. "Remember this thing?"

John's heart raced as he looked at the only item in the room that scared him. "Yes, Sir...but remember I told you...that is a hard limit for me." He tried to explain in words Dean would understand.

"And I told you in time...that was over a year ago." Dean told him. "Get over here." He reached for a latch to swing the front of it open. "You will have limited movement...but remember it is open air. You will be able to look out."

John shook his head no, something the submissive man rarely if ever did. "I can't, Sir. It's the only thing I won't do. I get claustrophobic... It would make me panic."

"Five minutes...after that you say the word." Dean told him. "Better...I will keep the front open to start...you will see. You don't give yourself enough credit, John."

John nodded slowly at Dean's promise, gulping as he walked over to where the gibbet was waiting on him. "O-Okay. I'll try."

"Good Boy." Dean told him. He walked over to where the machine was stored and wheeled it over. "Step up...and you will need to hold the strapping since the front will be open, it won't hold you in." John stepped up as ordered and got inside the cage. He found it wasn't too bad with it open.

"See...yes it swings a little, you will be fine though." Dean told him as he walked behind John. "First the plug again." Dean steadied the cage with one hand while reaching between the straps with the other, tapping the button again. John's erection that had been going down twitched as the vibrations began again, sending jolts of pleasure through him once more. He gave a quiet moan. "Good...focus on that." Dean told him as he moved back around to face the front of John. "Very good." He licked his lips as he moved to the machine, grabbing the cylinder and the gel. Applying a thin bead of the gel he walked toward John to grasp his cock then a first stroke before he started to slide the cylinder over it and down to the base.

John braced himself for the assault he knew was coming. "Fuck...stimulation at both ends? Might be too much."

"I will start it on low...and focus more of how good that feels and not the other." Dean told John as he move to feed the tube for the machine through the front opening of the cage. He then connected the two parts.

"Okay...just a warning...I don't think I can cum without my Daddy or my Master's permission." John warned him. "I was trained with a cage...even before with the machine Daddy nodded at me it was okay to let go."

Dean's face grew faintly hard at that revelation. He thought he remembered telling Randy not to...he took pleasure in getting that from John. Now he is told it was a lie. "We will see about that then." Dean told him as he went to start the suction of the machine on. John bit his lip, giving a shaky breath at the sensations. The suction was a lot lighter than the first time they used it. Instead of almost forcing the orgasm out of him it felt like a slow, teasing blowjob.

"That's it...just focus on those good feelings." Dean told him. after about 30 seconds Dean slowly edged the door about half way. John did not notice Dean was moving the door as his eyes were closed, taking in the sensations. Small moans left his lips as heat currents travelled from his prostate to his cock. "That's it...that's a good boy...you're doing so well for me." Dean told him as he watched sliding the door just a little more, but not quite closing it yet.

John's moans grew louder as the sexual energy in him increased more and more. "Fuck, this is intense." He panted. "Feeling the plug and the machine."

"And both are still on low." Dean told him as he slid the door rest of the way, but didn't latch it yet. John's eyes opened as he suddenly felt more confined and when he did his heart wanted to race and his mouth go dry. The iron cage was mere inches from his face.

"Just breathe, John...it's not locked yet." Dean moved his hands away. "You can push it back open if you want."

"Why do you want to push me this way?" John asked as he forced himself to take a breath. "What pleasure do you get out of it?"

"Isn't there a joy in facing a fear?" Dean asked him. He moved toward the machine, turning it up just a little more and flipping a switch that started the alternating pressure then release.

John was a conflicted man. He wanted to shove the door open so badly but he wanted to please Dean. "If...if I try to stay in here awhile will you let me see Randy when we're done? Please, Sir?"

"You permit me to set the lock I will let you see him." Dean told John.

John knew then he would give in. He would do anything for Randy. "Okay...deal."

"Good Boy...knew you could do it." Dean moved over to hit the latch to secure it. "You can rest your arms now."

John put his arms down and closed his eyes as they had been before. He hoped that would help with the fear he was feeling. He forced his mind to picture Randy and Roman, pretending his Daddy was blowing him while his Master fucked him. Heated moans came from him as some of the panic subsided. A good imagination could be a blessing at times. "That's a good boy." Dean told him. He moved toward the basement door, pulling out a small walkie talkie, hitting the button on it. "You're needed." He then hung up, walking back over to John.

Dean's words only fueled John more as Roman called him his good boy every time they played. "Thank you, Master. I try to be good." He said lowly.

The door could be heard as it opened, jarring John from his fantasy. Footsteps could barely be heard over the machine as they descended downward, John jumped, his eyes opening at the sound. "W-Who is that?" He asked Dean, having no idea who it could be. When John opened his eyes he could see the familiar form of Randy standing next to Dean. His head was lowered, not looking at him. It was easy to see where bruises marked his flesh. He was dressed just in a pair of shorts.

"It is the agreement we made isn't it?" Dean commented.

"Wh-who are you talking to, Sir?" Randy asked.

"Lift your head and look." Dean instructed.

Randy slowly lifted his head. His steely grey eyes looked dull as he looked at John. "No…" He whispered.

John felt tears in his eyes as he saw how submissive and broken Randy appeared. Dean had broken his boyfriend in only a week? The younger man was not even restrained in any way. "Daddy." John could only get one word out before his voice broke. "I've been...so worried."

"Baby?" Randy called almost asked, looking at Dean.

"Yes, it's really him." Dean told him. "I told you he would be here in time."

"No...pl-please...it can't be." Randy moved to step closer.

"That's far enough." Dean ordered.

Randy stopped as his own heart raced. "Please." Randy looked back at Dean.

John tried to focus on Randy but he soon gave a groan, his body assaulted by double sensations. "Let me...let me touch my Daddy, Sir?" He begged, his body shaking with the lust he felt.

"Maybe after you get off...Maybe. I better not pick up any signals this time." Dean warned. "Get back over here, Randy...or your Baby will be in there longer than planned." Randy gulped, looking back at the cage then Dean. He knew the crazed man could and would keep his threat so he lowered his head slowly, moving back toward him.

John knew he had to do this. He had to override all his training and make himself cum. He knew to stare at Randy would only anger Dean more so he closed his eyes, using his imagination. He moaned as his body hummed with pleasure thinking of his Daddy blowing him, that the suction to his cock was from Randy's mouth.

Dean moved to hold Randy by the shoulders. The touch made the older man's skin crawl. Dean leaned down, whispering in Randy's ear. "Watch...watch him as he surrenders to me. You can see he was meant to be mine...always should have been mine. A man like him loves to be used...to be given release through pain. He needs someone who can give that to him without reserve. One who craves giving it as he craves receiving it." Randy sighed, lowering his head until Dean grabbed it, forcing him to look at the cage. "Look...look at that sight...but not a peep."

John pushed his worry and heartache from his mind as he focused on how good he was feeling so he could reach his climax. He had no other option. His moans grew louder as he felt the sexual tension building, picturing Roman joining Randy in using his willing body. 'I need you to come for me, Boy.' He could almost hear his Samoan Master whisper in his ear as Randy sucked him hard. 'Show me and your Daddy how good we feel.' John's breath grew ragged. Randy gave a faintly shaky breath as he watched John. Dean gave an amused smirk at the display, While Randy may not like dishing the fun out he sure seemed to enjoy watching it.

"Oh, fuck." John moaned as the plug vibrated against his sweet spot. "Right there...gonna cum." His body jerked a few seconds later as his orgasm hit fast and hard, cum shooting from his pulsing cock as he moaned. His head felt almost foggy from the pure strength of his release.

"That's a good boy." Dean told him, releasing Randy to walk over toward John. He shut the machine off then moved to shut the plug off through the straps of the cage.

He then headed for the steps. "No trying to plot against me...you know what will happen." Dean smiled at Randy before heading up the steps. "You boys stay down here." He was heard saying before the door closed.

"Fuck." Randy rushed toward the cage still questioning if John was real as he moved to open it.

John hurried to step down from the cage, wrapping his arms around Randy, not caring he was covered in sweat and cum as quiet sobs left his chest. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Sorry I got you into this mess."

Randy wrapped his arms around John. "Shh...it's okay, Baby...le-let's get you free of those things." Randy didn't care if John was an illusion or not at this point. He saw Dean there...saw Dean leave...so he just had to hope this was real and not one of his tricks again.

John turned so Randy could remove the plug, the tube having slipped off with his movement. "He took the collar Master made me." He admitted, shame in his voice. "I had to give it to him if I wanted to see you. He tossed it in my rental like it was nothing." Deep sadness could be heard in John's voice.

Randy moved to carefully remove the intrusive item. "I never thought I would see you or Roman again...bu-but you came willingly?" Randy asked before moving to look at John's face. "You shouldn't have. He isn't going to release us...you realize that right?"

John nodded slowly. "I kind of guessed...yes, I came willingly. He promised I would see you. But he can't keep us here long. It's two against one now and Rome will be looking."

"Didn't you hear him about plotting against him? Without him there is no way out of this place." Randy told fear was clear in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Can't we just leave once we overpower him?" John asked quietly.

"It's like everything is booby trapped. Most places inside the house are fine...but external doors...windows." Randy sighed.

"Damn." John moved to lay his head on Randy's chest. "Now that he has me why does he need you here? I'll talk to him...offer him a deal."

"And why would he do that? He may be crazy...but not stupid." Randy sighed, moving to hold John.

John gave a sniffle as he closed his eyes, taking in Randy's scent. "At least we're together. If I obey him maybe he'll be good to us until Master can find us. Rome will go crazy searching."

"We can only hope, Baby." Randy whispered as he lightly petted John's head. "Th-there's a bed in the corner...I don't feel great."

John looked at Randy in concern as he lead him to the bed. "What's wrong, Daddy? What did he do to you?"

"Almost wonder what didn't he do." Randy told John. When they turned to head for the bed more bruises and cuts could be seen over Randy's back.

John blinked back angry tears at the sight. "Let's get you comfortable." He almost whispered. How could Dean be such a monster? Just because he wanted him?

Reaching the bed it was a full size bed that looked like it has seen better days. Comfortable was a matter of opinion. Randy moved to lay down, rolling to a side and shifting toward the wall. "Come on, Baby." He whispered.

John climbed in bed, moving closer to Randy. He felt naked without the collar. "I know you told me not to blame myself but I can't help it." John's eyes looked troubled. "You didn't want anything to do with the lifestyle...this room scared you but I was selfish. I wanted to play and now you have no choice. If not for me you wouldn't be here."

"He had it made...when did we ever tell him no?" Randy whispered. "He is the selfish one." Randy told John.

"I know..we never once denied him. I loved playing but he couldn't stand it I put you first." John agreed. A deep sadness showed on the older man's face. "Master will be so worried...so disappointed in me but I had to come."

"If we get out...I will try to get him to understand." Randy told him. He went to put an arm around John, but then saw the cuts from the whip. "Ar-are you in pain, Baby?"

"A little." John admitted. He had not wanted to upset Randy. "Dean has never used a whip on me before...or focused on my back so much."

"Yeah...he feels the training wheels can come off now." Randy sighed. "He thinks you will like anything he will give you and have you asking for more of it. The problem is I doubt he holds any regard for your health. Only what he wants."

"I don't think I'm that much of a masochist." John admitted. "I liked what we did before when Roman would temper it but it was almost too much. I like more the submission and bondage aspects I think with a little pain, like a spanking. I tried to tell him not my back but Dean seemed determined I would crave it." Randy sighed before closing his eyes. He knew he could not leave John to suffer like he did. Dean's threats be damned he would get them out some way.

John moved even closer until their bodies were almost flush. He then closed his eyes. As terrible as the situation was at least he was back with his boyfriend again. Even if not exactly the most comfortable Randy fell asleep, an actual sleep for a couple hours, having the comfort of John with him. Instinctively he jumped, hearing the door. His heart wanted to race in his chest. Footsteps could be heard heading their way.


	7. Chapter 7

(This is part 2 to our alternate ending to our Skinning the Viper story.)

John was in a deep sleep, the adrenaline having worn off and didn't stir from the sound. His breathing was still deep and regular. Randy didn't want to move, didn't want to open his eyes as the sound moved closer. He did wrap his arm a little tighter around John though. "John...John." Dean called, fighting not to sneer as the two held each other close. Randy tried not to shiver, hearing Dean.

John mumbled and stirred with a groan, hearing someone call his name. His eyes opened to see Dean watching him and suddenly it all came rushing back. "Yes, Sir?" He answered at last, his voice husky from sleep.

"You have had enough time to reacquaint with Randy. It's time to get you washed up." Dean told him.

John tried not to panic at the thought of being separated from Randy. "Yes, Sir." He said, pulling away from Randy to stand. "Can I come back down afterward please?"

"We will see." Dean told him as Randy shivered, wrapping his arm closer to himself. He felt powerless...a coward letting John just walk away with that lunatic.

"I'll be back, Daddy." John told Randy quietly, not knowing if he was fully awake or not. He started to walk away with Dean, wincing at the whip cuts on his lower legs.

Dean led John up to the master bathroom. Of course like most of the house from last time he was there it was not the greatest of places. Dean went to start the water of the walk in shower and started to strip down.

John stood and watched Dean as he stripped. "Thank you for letting me see my Daddy." He said gratefully. "I know you only really want me...now that I'm here will you leave him alone?"

"Maybe." Dean answered. "You behave, and do as you're told." Dean checked the water. "Nothing funny between you two either." He walked over to John, taking a firm hold of his cock before stepping into his space, glaring into his eyes. "Only I have access to your body for now on."

Pain filled John's eyes but he nodded, his eyes lowering. "Yes, Sir." He whispered. The older man felt like his heart was being torn into pieces.

"Good." Dean released John's cock. "Now step in." John stepped into the shower without a word. He was trying not to cry and show Dean how much he hated him for what he had taken from may seem strange that he was being so submissive with the smaller man but Dean was not exactly human.

Dean stepped in behind John, taking a thin wash cloth and body wash he began to wash over John's back. The soap did sting some but not as badly as one might have expected. "You crave feeling used, John...I can give you that and so much more."

"But...I gave you that before. Any time you asked. Why forbid me to be with my Daddy?" John asked quietly. "Sir, we've been together and in love for well over 5 years. He's important to me."

"Because I said so...as it is I will let you two sleep in the same bed." Dean told John.

"Yes, Sir." John said quietly as he just let Dean wash him. He wanted to be finished and back with Randy.

Dean worked lower, squeezing John's ass as he reached it with a deep groan. "I want to feel you, John...all of you. Pick.. your ass or mouth."

Despite his sex drive John honestly didn't want to have sex with Dean but he knew he had to. "Mouth." He said quickly, his ass still sore from the session earlier.

Dean moved the cloth away before leaning on the back wall. "Get to it then...you won't always get a choice." John lowered to his knees slowly until he was eye level with Dean's cock. He reached a hand to give it a few strokes before letting the head slide past his lips to suck. A part of him just wanted to overpower Dean like he knew he could. He was stronger and there was not any gun on him or restraints. The only thing holding him back was remembering what Randy said about booby traps and not knowing the full extent of Dean's abilities. What if he failed and was no longer allowed to see Randy? Dean leaned his head back as his hands moved to John's head. "That's it. You know where you belong." Dean moaned.

Rage and shame flowed through John's veins as he fought the urge to bite Dean. Here he was on his knees for the man who raped his boyfriend. He forced himself to focus on his task so it would be over soon. Roman and Randy had both gotten off after mere minutes of his treatment. He took down more of the younger man's cock, bobbing his head as he created suction. "Mmm yeah...that's good...almost as good as your Daddy has become for me."

The words created a trigger in John and he jerked his head from Dean's cock, defiance and hatred in his blue eyes as he looked up. "DON'T talk about my Daddy that way!" In place of his normal submissive tone there was a cold malice. "You RAPED him...he's not your submissive. He never will be"

Dean snapped his head up from where it rested then down at John. "How dare you!" He moved a hand, reaching down to grasp John around the throat. "I will talk about and use both of you how ever I please."

John gasped as some of his air supply was cut off, his hands reaching to try to break Dean's hold. "You're not my M-Master." He choked out.

Dean only smiled at the pain John's grip caused his wrist. "And what will you do about it, John?!" Dean's sneer had a dark twist to it. John could begin to feel a sharpness piercing his neck where Dean grabbed him. "Should I just be done with you over your disobedience?" A sick almost monstrous smile twisted his lips. "Or maybe your Daddy? Hmm is that better?" Dean shoved John, releasing him before he stepped from the shower. "If I am not to use him...what use is he to me?" He headed for the door.

John forced himself to his feet and ran after Dean. "No...Wait!" His chest heaved. He would die himself before seeing Randy killed. "I'll do anything you say! I'll keep quiet! Please...Master." Saying that title for Dean broke John's felt like he was betraying Roman.

Dean stopped where he was in the doorway of the bedroom. "Get on the bed...face down." When he looked at John he once again looked more like himself. John could still feel pain radiating from where Dean grabbed him. Was he feeling blood running from it? Dean headed for the bathroom to shut off the shower.

John reached his hand up to touch the puncture marks on his neck. It came back wet with blood. He quickly moved to the bed and climbed on it with a pounding heart. John knew Dean's blunt nails were not that sharp. His captor had supernatural powers as he had feared. He moved to lay on his stomach as Dean had ordered. Dean returned a moment later. He moved to his nightstand, wiggling the draw open to remove a tube. "You look very good...the warm water highlighted the fun of our play earlier." He took a hand parting John's legs before he moved between them. placed some of the gel form the tube on his fingers to spread it between John's cheeks.

"Thank you." John forced out. He would do anything to spare Randy's life. Dean moved as he stroked his cock. He pushed in between the now slicked cheeks until the head brushed the hole. He moved his cock some to coat it before pushing forward. A satisfied sound passed Dean lips as he took in the tight heat. John panted but otherwise stayed quiet at the intrusion. He was used to being fucked on a regular basis so it didn't hurt.

Dean moaned as he wasted no time giving John the time of hard fucking he was known for. Rage was just a heightened energy of lust to Dean. So he poured the rage of John's defiance into his actions. John gave small groans as his body was rattled by Dean's pounding. He was already tired and sore. His cock may have thickened slightly from the act but he was nowhere close to cumming. Dean's sounds of enjoyment continued even if John was not very enthusiastic. Eventually he hit his peak, moaning out as he drove hard to fill John fully. He pulled out and looked down at John. "I should stick a plug in you to give you a reminder of who you belong to now."

Tears of shame burned in John's eyes as he laid where Dean left him. He felt like trash. "Yes, Master." He said lowly.

"You want that, John? For you to feel full of my cum until I decide to let you remove it?" Dean asked as he moved around the room.

John did not know how to respond. Of course he did not want it. The thought sickened him but he couldn't say that. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" He said the only excuse that came to mind.

Dean gave a faint grunt of annoyance. "Should of had you do that first I guess. Fine...defy me again and I could care less. Go wash before I send you down to your Daddy." John slowly stood and hurried to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to wash and be free to see Randy again. Dean used some wipes to clean himself before throwing on trackpants. He moved to a different dresser opening a draw to remove a pair of gym shorts, setting them on the bed.

John only took a few minutes before he rejoined Dean in the bedroom. His skin smelled lightly of body wash. Dean motioned to the shorts. "Put those on." John nodded and moved to grab the shorts, pulling them on. It felt good to be partly clothed at least. "Let's go...then I will figure out food." Dean told John as he headed out of the room. John didn't expect much in the food department after Dean served Pop Tarts for breakfast but he nodded before walking down to head for the basement where Randy was.

Reaching the basement with John. Dean looked around. Randy appeared to be wrapped with some blankets, buried under them. John looked concerned as he walked close to the pile. "You okay, Daddy?" He called out, fearing his boyfriend was sick. John didn't receive a reply, or any movement from the form.

John looked at Dean with worry. "I think Daddy's sick. He's passed out or something." He hurried to the bed to check Randy. Dean looked on a moment before he started to head over. When John first checked the form he could feel it was soft.

Before Dean could reach John to investigate there was a crack in the air before Dean felt something snag his left ankle, tripping him with a yelp. John spun around to hear where the sound came from. Randy was seen already moving toward the fallen Dean. The sound came from a longer bullwhip Dean had. Randy moved to sit on Dean's back as he was face down. The younger man already began to struggle. Randy worked to keep him down. "Grab me cuffs...rope...something." He tried not to yell at John.

John shook himself from his stupor and ran to grab a coil of rope that hung from a hook on the wall. His heart pounded as he feared what supernatural ability Dean would use on them but it was all or nothing now. He hurried to Randy's side with the rope in hand. While John was grabbing the rope Randy had grabbed Dean by a firstful of his hair and slammed his head against the ground to stop his struggling. He looked when John returned to his side. He then took the rope tying Dean up like a prized calf. He stood up looking at John, then at Dean. "Wonder if I slammed him too hard?"

John felt sweet relief flood him as he looked at the unconscious man. Dean could be stopped after all. "I don't fucking care. He threatened to kill you so I'd let him use me." He said with a sneer.

Randy looked at John, nodding. "Did you see anyone else upstairs?"

John shook his head no. "No. Why? Does he have guys here besides him to watch us?"

"I know I heard one other person...un-unless I imagined it." Randy admitted. He headed for the basement steps. "Let's go."

John gave Dean a final glare before following Randy up the stairs. Randy looked around as they moved. His heart raced as he neared the door. He turned to stop John, grabbing him by the shoulders looking in his eyes. Even if he tried to hid it the fear was clear in them. He then lightly grasped John's head before leaning in to capture his lips in a fierce, hungry kiss. John kissed Randy back, moaning softly at the taste of his boyfriend as he let him explore his mouth as he wished. Randy slowly broke the kiss. There was hesitation in his release of John. "I want you to stay back here a moment, Baby." John nodded, knowing to argue with Randy was futile. "Thank you." Randy told him before he headed for the door. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Please be all in my head….please let it all be in my head...it's safe...nothing is going to happen...please, please...we are going to get out of here." He reached for the lock then turned the knob. He cringed as he felt a faint jolt, but nothing like he remembered the first time he tried to escape. He shielded his eyes, seeing the sunlight coming in. It had all been an illusion to break him. Dean was a master at that it seemed.

"Okay, Baby...let's find a way back home." He called back.

John grinned broadly. "Dean brought me in a van. He left the keys in it." He suddenly had a thought. "Oh, fuck! I have to run downstairs! My phone and wallet are in my clothes."

"I don't know what happened to my things. Just hurry up and be careful. I'll head for his garage." Randy told him.

"Okay." John ran down to the basement. He saw his clothes lying in a pile near the cross. Dean had still had not moved from where he laid. Blood could be seen pooling on the ground around his head.

"Fuck." John moved to dress and pocket his things before checking Dean. The man had no pulse, his body was already cold. He untied the dead man, strangely feeling no remorse or sadness. Dean was a monster who had only wished to abuse and control him. Now they never had to worry about the man again. John moved back up the stairs and out to the garage before Randy would worry about him.

Randy looked as John got in. He had the garage door open and the van running. "Ready to blow this place, Baby?"

John nodded. "Dean's dead." He said bluntly. "He won't torment either of us anymore."

"Fuck, should report it somehow." Randy stated as he drove off. He didn't know where he was taking them, just that it was away from there. John nodded and pulled out his phone to make a call. He reached Hunter who made a call to the detective on Randy's kidnapping case. He also promised to call Roman for them since John's phone battery was just about dead as well as giving them the location of where they were. Thankfully it was a city only a few hours away from Dean's place.

The first stop was the local hospital where each man was looked over. Strangely despite what John thought he felt and saw no marks were found on his neck. After being treated they were both released to go to the closest hotel where all the wrestlers were staying. John hoped to see his Master and prayed the man would forgive him. Randy's stomach wanted to twist in knots outside the hotel. He was in just the shorts he escaped in while John had redressed. Even after they parked his hands still gripped the wheel, unwilling to let go.

"It will be okay, Daddy." John tried to soothe him. "I admit I'm nervous myself. I know Master is going to be beyond upset with me...and I lost his collar."

"That is just our group, Baby." Randy commented as he looked out the front. "Ev-everyone kn-knows I was missing. I...I don't know if I can handle the stares...or getting mobbed." The normally steel like nerves of the Viper were crumbled like bricks after an earthquake.

John reached a hand to lay it on top of Randy's. "I know. Just a few hours ago we thought we would be prisoners forever. I'll be here for you, Daddy. We can go in when you're ready."

"What if...if I said I don't know if I ever will be." Randy replied. His hand shook under John's touch.

John held Randy's hand gently. "I think you're stronger than you know, Daddy. You were afraid...but you saved me from that monster. You're my hero as corny as that sounds."

Randy bit his lip but nodded his head. He just felt so exposed. If John's phone wasn't dead he would have had him call Roman or Seth to come down to meet them. He took a deep breath. "I guess now is as good of a time as any."

The guys climbed out and headed for the inside of the hotel. John stayed close by Randy's side. Luckily it being later at night the lobby was pretty empty. Randy's eyes darted around slightly as his heart raced. "Um...do you know their room number?"

John shook his head no. "Be right back, Ran." He walked over to the main desk where a young lady was working. A few minutes later he rejoined the nervous younger man. "Okay. Got it."

Randy nodded before they stepped on the elevator. "Sorry, Johnny...I...I know I'm a wreck." Randy almost whispered after he jumped when the doors closed. What did he expect to happen?

"It's fine...it's to be expected." John assured him, his own heart racing. When the elevator opened they made the walk to the room. John had no way of calling Roman or Seth so he just prayed they would be there and awake. Reaching the room, John gave a knock on the door.

Roman opened the door maybe a little fast to show he must have been waiting nearby, but his face refused to show his feelings either way. Randy gave a shaky breath, looking at the larger man until he moved out of the way to let them enter. John's eyes were lowered, his face flushed slightly as he walked past Roman into the hotel room. He felt awkward and exposed. Roman shut the door after both men entered. "Seth, get Randy's gym bag we have please."

Seth nodded from where he stood behind Roman. "Sure, Sir." He took off after where the bag was stored.

Even if he was not Roman's sub, Randy felt so small in that moment. Roman shifted his eyes to John. "What am I going to do with you?" His tone came out a cold growl.

Despite his large size John felt almost timid at Roman's tone. Tears wanted to wet his eyes knowing how many rules he had broken and how he had taken off his collar and called Dean Master to save Randy. He would not blame the Samoan if he threw him out. "I'm sorry, Master." He answered, his voice cracking.

A low rumbled tone seemed to almost emanate from Roman's chest. "You took many risks, John...against my orders."

"Rome...I...I don't know if I could have made it out of there without him. Yes, it was dangerous, reckless...and against orders. I know it could have cost you both of us...but you got both of us back." Randy tried to reason with him.

Roman looked at Randy as he weighed the options. "He still disobeyed. It shouldn't go without some sort of repercussions. Even if the result of those actioned ended favorable."

"Yes, Master." John whispered, waiting with his head lowered. He was so used to being Roman's good boy. It hurt to hear the disapproval in the Samoan's voice. His stomach wanted to heave as he thought of things he had let Dean do to him, making his body want to tremble as nausea swept him. He had let another man use what belonged to his Master and his Daddy. He should have died first but he had done it all for Randy.

"I think both of you may do good with a decent shower." Roman suggested.

Randy slowly nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He looked at Seth with his one bag. "I guess I'll need that when I get out."

John's stomach lurched as the shame became too much along with all the stress. He felt beyond dirty. "Excuse me." He whispered before running to the bathroom before he got sick on the floor. Seth just watched John with wide eyes. Randy looked at Roman, now his look was the one that was unreadable before he followed after John, shutting the bathroom door.

Roman sighed, looking at Seth. "I don't know what to do...I am at a crossroads. John wants to be part of the life we lead outside the ring. He has to know there are consequences for disobeying his Dom's orders.I told him not to go anywhere with Dean...That it was too risky."

Seth looked thoughtful as he looked toward where John disappeared. "I don't think he's upset about any punishment, Sir." He said at last. "Who knows what happened to him while he was gone. Maybe I'm reading him wrong but he seemed...ashamed. Remember those two have been through a lot of trauma. They were probably both violated and hurt. Hell, they'll probably need therapy after this."

Roman lowered his head, running a hand through his hair. "I know...I know...but I can't let it just slide. Can I?"

"You don't have to let it slide, Sir. Maybe a thought out punishment later. But right now I think John and Randy both need to feel our support...and your love." Seth said thoughtfully. "John needs to see you still want him and Randy needs your strength to lean on. Them feeling more guilt and shame will only throw them into a depression."

Roman slowly nodded. He was always of the mindset to deal with an infraction when it happened. He could see Seth's point though. "Look at it from John's point of view." Seth said gently. "Yes, you are his Dom but you admit you love him. He comes back from a place where he was likely molested, held against his will and threatened. Hell, we found his collar and that's not like John at all. He treasures that piece. The first thing he sees is his Master upset and disappointed in him. That's a lot of stress on them both."

Roman nodded. "Also...Randy is his first. His ruling is over even mine, and he admitted John's actions were wrong, but also said they were needed for his own survival. He defended John's actions."

Seth nodded. "I'm so glad they both got away from Dean alive. Why don't you go in the bathroom and join them?"

"You don't think it will seem crowded?" Roman asked.

Seth shook his head. "No, they need you, Sir. Randy may not be your sub but he loves you...and he looked so lost when he came in." Roman nodded, heading for the bathroom door knocking on it first.

John opened the door. He was naked as Randy stood beside the shower, running water for them. His face seemed more pale than normal. "Yes, Master?"

Roman paused a moment. "One moment." He moved to the table the John's collar was sitting on coming back to the bathroom. "May I join you both?"

"Of course." John nodded, looking behind him at Randy. "Right, Daddy?"

"Um...yeah. Of course." Randy almost whispered. Roman hated how Randy was looking and acting as he stepped into the room.

"I think you lost something, John." He held up the collar. "Wish it back?"

John's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded slowly. "Dean said if I was meant to be yours I would get it back someday." He said quietly.

"Well, I guess there was some truth within his lies." Roman stated as he opened it, stepping forward to slip it around John's neck securing it for him.

"Thank you, Master." John reached a hand to touch the comforting piece. "I will accept any punishment you think is fair. I'm...sorry I ran out earlier."

"It's okay, John...we will talk about it later." Roman told him. He gave him a light hug before moving over to Randy. The lights in the bathroom seemed to only accentuate the injuries to Randy's body. Roman looked him over. "Would you be okay me touching you?" Randy wasn't sure, but knew he had to try so he nodded. Roman moved to pull him into a full hug but tried to remain light with it not knowing the full extent of his injuries. He then looked at John. "How about you two shower...Then I can prepare on my my special baths for your Daddy?"

John nodded, his eyes still looking pained but sadly the shame and emotional trauma would probably stay with him for some time. "Yes, Master." He walked near Randy, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Ready, Daddy?"

Randy looked at John. "Yeah...what's left of the filth first I guess." Randy moved to step in the shower, followed by John.

"I'll be right back with the salts." Roman told them as he left the room. He headed for his carry on back to begin looking in it.

John reached for the body wash and a cloth once he was inside. "Would you rather wash yourself, Daddy?" He offered softly. He felt almost sick remembering his last shower.

"No...I think I need that care, Baby." Randy admitted.

John added body wash to the cloth and began to carefully wash down Randy's back. "Do you think I fucked up things too bad with Master Roman?" He asked, knowing Randy would be honest. "I know he already loves you more...you two have this special connection. I'm worried he'll see me as a huge disappointment now...someone who can't be trusted to obey him."

"Even a year later I still don't understand that lifestyle, Baby. He loves us both though. Deep down I have to think he would have done the same in your situation. If he see that, then maybe he will understand." Randy replied.

"Today was the first time since I became his that he called me John in private instead of his Good Boy or Boy." John said as he washed over Randy's ass. "I don't feel good anyway. I c-called Dean Master and let him use me...he was going to kill you."

"I'm sorry, Baby...I-I know I can't undo that. I don't bl-blame you though." Randy told him honestly. John gave a shudder as he washed down Randy's legs. He knew Roman had not cast him out because he put the collar back on but was it just out of respect to Randy? Things had not felt the same between them when they hugged. "Want to turn for me, Daddy?" He said after finishing.

Randy slowly turned, his head lowered. He felt disgusting, horrid. He was trying to figure how either man wanted to see him let alone touch him. John took his hand to gently lift Randy's chin. Sad blue eyes met tormented steely ones. "Even if I lost Master's love to find you I would do it again." He whispered. "Yes, I love him and it stings but you are my Daddy...my everything before all this."

Randy nodded. "As would I, Baby...thanks." He whispered.

John washed Randy's front well before moving to his own body. A part of him wished he could scrub his skin raw. "Your bath is probably ready, Daddy if you want it." He told the younger man.

"Ca-can I help you first?" Randy asked, "If you aren't comfortable I understand."

"No...I appreciate it." John handed Randy the cloth and body wash. "Any touch from my Daddy is welcome."

Randy took the cloth to help wash John down. The two didn't think of their conversation being overheard by Roman as he was preparing Randy's bath. He was starting to see John had received enough pain by the hands of Dean. Pain that may last a lifetime. Additional punishment would serve no purpose. John turned so Randy could get his back once his front was washed. The bruising to his ass from the hard paddling had gotten darker with time. Dean had certainly held nothing back with the whip or paddle. In his deluded mind he thought it had been just what John wanted from him.

Randy drew a hiss of discomfort seeing the marks more closely. "I am so sorry, Baby...I am...Fuck." He commented as the was careful around the cuts and bruises.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you suffered." John told him. "For some reason he thought the harder it was the more I would like it. I asked him not to whip my back but he said I wouldn't be in the ring anyway. I guess it felt taboo to him...since you two never allowed it."

Randy sighed. "In some ways I think I have started to become numb to them."

Tears wanted to wet John's eyes, hearing how defeated Randy sounded. "I think I'm clean enough, Daddy. Any more scrubbing just hurts the bruises. Let's get your bath."

"Okay, Baby." Randy handed the cloth back. He then moved to step out, seeing Roman by the tub. The larger man had a look of sympathy, apologetic almost.

"Here, come soak. It will help you feel better." Randy nodded, walking over. Roman offered a hand into the large tub. Roman looked as John shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel. "Come over here, my boy."

John walked to Roman's side, his eyes lowered, wrapping the towel to cover his lower half. "Sit on the edge of the tub. Turned to face your Daddy." Roman instructed him. The larger man was dressed in a pair of black lounge pants since he was sleeping before Hunter's call.

"Yes, Master." John's heart sank as he moved sat down at the tub's edge as ordered, trying not to wince as his ass rubbed the scratchy hotel towel. He figured this was when he would be told what a disappointment he was and what his punishment would be. It was only what he deserved.

Roman sighed out a breath, hearing John's discomfort. He moved to sit almost behind him before taking a washcloth and wetting it in the bathwater that contained the healing salts. He wrung most of the water out before gently dabbing it on the cuts to his back.

John heard Roman sigh, trying to hold in a hiss of pain at the salts. "I'm sorry my back is marked, Master."

"It's not your fault." Roman told him. "You know I am doing this to help them heal faster...right?"

John nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"If I thought you and your Daddy could both fit in that tub I would of had you soaking together." Roman told John before getting more of the water. "Stand up...I want to see where else I should tend to." John stood slowly. While he was ashamed of what he had allowed Dean to do his heart warmed that Roman cared enough about him still to want to help. Hearing his Dom calling him his boy again filled him with hope that all was not lost between them.

"Okay. Let me see." Roman encouraged. John removed the towel slowly, tossing it outside the tub. Deep bruises marred his ass along with noticeable whip cuts on his upper legs. Roman slowly shook his head before dabbing the cloth along John's lower back. "I suggest you try to sleep on your stomach or side tonight, John. You can take a full soak like Randy is in the morning." He slowly worked lower. "My dear boy...dear sweet, loving boy." He sighed. "The toll you both took because of him."

Roman's words of caring were the best medicine John could have received from Roman. A smile broke across his face for the first time in days. "Yes, Master. I'm honored you still consider me your boy after all this."

"Of course you are...I may not be pleased you disobeyed my orders. I know why though. Your Daddy is over me when it comes to you and I know that." Roman told him, caring heard in his voice.

John nodded. "Thank you for that. I do love you. Daddy was with me first but you're very important to me too."

"I appreciate that. Of course you will need a few days to recover before we think of any fun for you." Roman told him as the soaked the cloth again.

"Yes, Master. That's fine by me." John told the younger man. He was tired more than anything.

The men finished and prepared for bed. Over the next few months the two guys mental state slowly improved with the help of a therapist. Luckily with Roman's help their physical wounds healed much faster than their mental ones. Finally it seemed the nightmare was over.

(Hope you enjoyed our twist on Skinning the Viper. This was not to change our original story more a what if scenario our muses came up with.);


End file.
